


Monday, Wednesday, Friday I. Love. You.

by sameeelove00



Category: Babii, offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Innocence, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Subtle sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameeelove00/pseuds/sameeelove00
Summary: LOVE COMES NATURALLY
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Tina Suppanad Jittaleela/ Aom Sushar Manaying
Comments: 24
Kudos: 169





	1. Prologue

Two years ago, **Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn** a twenty-six years old newly hired professor under the Faculty of Painting, Sculpture and Graphic Arts at Silpakorn University, entered the wrong classroom on the second day of him teaching. That embarrassing day for a professional, effective yet stiff educator like him was considered to be the luckiest day to a twenty-year old **Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat** because that fateful day… he finally understand what people mean when they said love comes naturally.

From then on,

 **Gun** was branded as the fine art’s promising student that fell head over heels for the young hot lecturer of the faculty and made it very clear in their first meeting that he will make Off Jumpol to become his, and anyone who will block his way will suffer at what means?

To students: He will never share his self-prepared notes for important exams, never do free tutorials again for people who flunked and lastly, will never entertain anyone who ask for help anymore. With that, no doubt that the rates of students in their faculty failing will hike.

To professors: He will never represent their faculty again in any significant contest may it be local, national or international… resulting their faculty’s excellence rating to decrease, equivalent to the overall university rate going down. That’s how confidently essential he is, even if he was only in his second year.

From then on,

 **Off** forgot what it feels like to actually have peace in life.

* * *

**That same year of fateful day –**

**Feb 14, Valentine’s Day**

***bell rings***

‘ I guess that’s enough discussion for today. You should all try applying it to your canvas if you have some free time. Any questions? ‘ the visual arts professor who only accept senior year students asked.

A student in a waterfall braided hair with blushing cheeks raised her hand, she lowered her gaze when the handsome lecturer looked at her with his seductive eyes.

‘ will you be handling the sculpture and photo end year exhibit? ‘

‘ as always I will choose 2-5 students to be supervise by me, I can’t keep all of your talents all for myself right? ‘ Mr. Jumpol answered giving an apologetic yet teasing smile.

A brave student yelled ‘ but you can keep all of me just for yourself sir, I’m very much willing! ‘

Bunch of teasing and woos arises, the 4th student with bunny teeth smiled flirtingly at the professor winking at him, Off was about to correct his behavior against his professor when a slam in their door was heard.

‘ tsk tsk *sound of knuckles breaking* I didn’t hear it clearly, try saying your flirty line again? ‘ a sophomore student that slightly have some faint remnants of paint on his face appeared.

All of the seniors inside the room automatically sighed when Mr. Jumpol’s top admirer came into the picture, they knew it was better for them to shrug it off and try their luck on flirting with the young professor again next meeting. Off bid good bye to his students, he frown and shake his head when Gun started throwing death glares at every senior who will pass by the door,

‘ Mr. Phunsawat ‘

In a snap, Gun’s attention is on him, smiling widely showing off his beautiful dimples,

‘ Yes sir? ‘

*fake cough*

‘ what are you doing here? ‘

‘ aww! I heard the bell and knew it’s your vacant time for lunch ‘

‘ don’t you have class? ‘

‘ I have. But I was already done with my painting and I scored the highest * winks* so I ran off after that ‘

Off looked at the sophomore who is still wearing his bib apron, he sighed pulling the latter to sit down, before going to the sink, wetting a clean towel he got from his briefcase, Gun didn’t even tried hiding his smile when the professor gently place the wet towel in his hand,

tugging the lecturer’s sleeves. ‘ Let’s eat together hmmm ‘ he pouted.

‘ Go back to class. Now. Or I won’t ever talk to you again. ‘

With a sullen expression, Gun stomp his feet.

‘ Psh. You’re boring ‘

‘ if I’m boring stop pursuing me besides it’s totally inappropi--- ‘

‘ bla bla bla… I’ll go back to my class now sir. Stop lecturing me about our six years gap hmp! Sir by the way don’t forget our valentine’s date later! you owe me that ! Love you! *flying kisses* ‘

Off shake his head, pinching his temple at the stubborn student. ‘ I- have a blind date later ‘

*screech* Gun immediately went back to the professor’s side, he pretended to bounce his head up and down, as if there’s water inside his ear.

‘ come again sir? ‘

The latter awkwardly fixed his tie while slowly saying,

‘ I said I have a blind date later. It was arranged by my parents so…’

**‘ Ah. Ok. I understand. I’ll try my luck next valentines then! Good luck with your blind date. You should get rid of the tie. You look old with it. SIR. ‘**

* * *

**VISUAL ARTS LAB II- A**

‘ AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ‘

The deafening silence was disturbed by a wailing art student, he was dramatically leaning to their aesthetic door, and like everything was in a slow motion, every students turned their head to Gun, completely ignoring their paintings. A co-student wearing a loose black and white stripe long sleeves approached the dramatic student.

Crouching down to match his height, ‘ stop being overly dramatic, he’s going on a blind date so what? ‘

Gun hooked his arm to Aom’s arm…

‘ Aom! My friend! it should be me and him, today was supposed to be mine! I had a hard time getting that valentine date yet I was pushed back for someone with no face at all. I don’t know how my rival looks like huhuhu ‘

Aom patted her poor’s friend face, ‘ Why not just try going on a date too? ‘

Gun’s face lit up, with his evil grin.

‘ right, if professor Off and I met at the restaurant with our own date he can’t be mad at me for stalking him right? ‘

She rolled her eyes at her friend.

‘ dear, you following him with or without a date, it’s still called stalking *sigh* why not just get over him? I mean you’ve been hitting on him for a year now, and Sir Off never actually show interest in you in that way. I mean he doesn’t look like someone who will date his student anyway. Just like someone among our age hmm Gun? ‘

Another art student approached them wearing a matching loose shirt with her girlfriend she hugged Aom from behind while chewing a gum,

‘ babe just let him be, he’s not listening anymore he’s stuck daydreaming. Hmm why don’t we join him stalking Sir instead? ‘

‘ no way ‘

‘ it will be fun plus we should make sure this little guy over here won’t get in trouble like the last time* pop bubblegum* *kiss* ‘

‘ Tina! how many times do I have to tell you not to kiss me when there’s something inside your mouth! ‘

The naughty girlfriend of Aom just shrugged and laughed cutely saying ‘ oops ‘

* * *

A good-looking bachelor like Off Jumpol was never bothered even if he stay single for a long time, since he is that type of person who enter relationship with marriage in his mind, at the age of twenty-six he only had two exes and the last one is someone whom he almost marry, he decided to solemnly focus on his career after they broke up. Attending a blind date arranged by his parents who are concerned for him is just out of courtesy. He had no intention dragging the date to consume a longer time, but this certain blind date was an exception.

Not because he think of his date as a prospect for marriage, nor because he was interested in the person at all, but because of his cute stalker making adorable faces as of the moment.

‘ So, Off? ‘

When he heard his name being called by his blind date, he sat up straight. ‘ hmm? Saying something?’

‘ *chuckles* I said do you want to go somewhere else? I think it’s going to rain soon how about a wine at my place? ‘

and the way his blind date was looking at him definitely mean more than just drinking wine.

//

*munch munch munch*

*nom nom nom* 

Gun was cutely munching the food that cost him three meals, he must eat and look out for his hot professor,

‘ Gun we’ll go ahead *yawn* . Sir Off’s date seems ok. Beside it looks like it’s about to rain. We should go home ‘

‘ I’ll follow after I observe further ok? Take care! ‘

After the couple went on their way home, Gun look like a lost puppy especially when he lifted his head and his hot professor together with his date is nowhere to be found, after hurriedly paying the bills he asked the security guard outside.

‘ Have you seen a tall handsome looking professor? ‘

The guard looked at him confused,

‘ his hair is slightly parted, he’s somewhat pale and kinda stiff? ‘

‘. . . . . . ‘

‘ he carry a weird looking briefcase with him *blank face* ‘

The guard laughed entertained and nodded

‘ he went out with his date, I overheard they’ll be drinking wine at his date’s place *wiggle eyebrows* ‘

Feeling defeated, as Gun looked at the night sky while beads of rain is starting to fall, he slumped himself in a corner, crouching as he hugged his knees together with his artsy backpack not minding if he end up wet by the rain because of the wind.

‘ tch, turns out he’s just like everyone else. Of course, he is at that age yearning for human touch and mature love he’d rather sip wine while doing something else instead of going on a cliché and childish date with a student who has a crush on him ‘

He was still mumbling incoherent words when a pair of black formal shoes caught his attention, he felt warm when a blazer was warmly wrapped around his shoulder,

‘ I’ll send you home before you catch a cold. I don’t want to be responsible if you ever miss the painting evaluation tomorrow Mr. Phunsawat ‘

-the next morning-

‘ A- achoo! ‘

‘ hahahaha bless you sir! ‘

‘ how come you caught a cold sir when you repeatedly told us to bring umbrella and jacket with us since this valentine’s day will surely be a mix of rain and windy weather? ‘

‘ _right, well an annoyed teacup Pomeranian bite my hand yesterday for disappearing without telling him so I chased after it under the rain because he don’t want to go home until I tell him nothing happened between me and my date_ ‘ He thought preventing the smile that is about to escape in his lips.

* * *

**SIX YEARS AFTER THAT FATEFUL DAY**

‘ Sir…. Sir hello? When will you be back to Earth sir? ‘

The classroom was filled with laughter when the thirty-two years old professor gave his students a mysterious smile after spacing out while rubbing his hand as if the bite mark from the teacup Pomeranian still lingers there.

‘ Sorry, what was your question again? ‘

‘ Sir we asked you… why are you still single until now? You keep dodging that certain question. You know? ‘


	2. Perfect Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: I'm clueless about arts and being artistic so bear with me and my boring descriptions Hahaha

**That fateful day**

The newly hired young professor is starting to lose his temper to his older sister.

‘ Adopted. I already told you I can’t. meet. Up. With any of your friends ok? It’s only my second day of teaching at my new job, you can’t expect me to slack off already and even if I reached years teaching here, you won’t ever convince me to slack off just to attend a date, As a teacher-- ‘

‘ the future of these students are in my hands, if I slack off they will take it as an example, but if I’m diligent they will show me respect and more so idolize me ‘ Off’s older sister completed his statement for him might as well mocking him.

‘ stop mimicking me, I don’t sound like that ‘

The two siblings continued to bicker, and Off being totally occupied with the phone call didn’t notice he took the wrong turn and entered the sophomore’s classroom instead of his assigned room which belongs to the students in their senior year. He hang up his phone and continued what he left off during their last meeting before he was called to the dean’s office.

‘ alright so as I said last time I will be handling your section for the year, I am Mr. Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn, Call me Sir Off or Sir Jumpol either way its fine. We have five rules,

1\. I hate late comers if you’re going to be late make sure you have a good reason behind it or I’ll deduct points in your activity during that said day you were late

2\. You are allowed to eat or drink inside only if it’s lecture proper as long as it won’t smell inside the room and you chewing is bearable I’m fine with it, during our labs automatically it’s not allowed.

3\. Always ask if you don’t understand or if you have questions no need to be shy or scared. I don’t bite.

4\. I’ll need a volunteer among of you to be my class monitor, that assigned person will serve as my contact to everyone for important announcements, passing of your requirements hmm everything.

5\. Lastly, with me art is all about having fun while learning and enjoying the beauty of art as it should be. Because Art is honestly one of the factors making the world beautiful, keeping the world go on despite how mess up it is.

Art is the diverse interpretation of how humans see every bit of beauty of their surroundings, every bit of emotions a living thing has and etcetera. 

Any questions---- aww *blinked eyes* I… don’t think I’m in the right classroom? Right? ‘

Eyes of each student inside the classroom were full of amusement and adoration, Off brushed his hair back embarrassed at his mistake.

‘ Sorry *awkward laugh* I’ll be on my way and you people wait for your rightful professor, forget everything that I said. It will be better if you forget that I even exist.‘

He was almost out the sophomore’s classroom when a loud voice interrupted his step.

‘ SIR! Are you single? ‘

Off clicked his tongue, shaking his head and ignored the students cheering and whistling at him, behind. Gun on the other hand followed him and yelling nonstop until another professor scold him to get inside his room.

‘ BECAUSE I AM! ‘

‘ Sir! do you believe in love at first sight? ‘

‘ how about in destiny? ‘

‘ Sir! You’re going to be mine!!!!! ‘

* * *

@ Senior Year Professor’s Faculty Room

The incident earlier was easily spread across all over the university aside from the fact that the new young professor is everyone’s interest at the moment, Off caught the promising student’s attention.

‘ just today Gun marked you as his it’s all over the university hahaha ‘ a literature professor in his late forties teased him

‘ I don’t find anything funny about it? Don’t you think we should stop the kid from spreading that I belong to him ‘ he retorted stiffly

‘ just let him that kid, he won’t cross his limit trust me, he’s just like everyone else crushing on the new hot professor ‘

Off tilted his head awkwardly ‘ I don’t think I agree with your last sentence ‘

‘ aw! You are the hottest professor here not to mention youngest ‘

‘ I’m twenty-six, Sir Prathee and Miss Lan I believe are the youngest? They’re twenty-four years old ‘

Miss Lan chuckle ‘ that’s Mrs for you Sir. I’m already married and Sir Prathee is yes younger than you but definitely not looking young, fresh and hot as you are ‘

‘Isn’t it inappropriate for us to shrug it off, a twenty year old student is literally hitting on me… his professor? ‘Off still tried arguing.

Mrs. Lan patted his back. ‘ It’s just a child’s play no need to feel so uptight about it ‘

The other professors nodded their head.

‘ beside as long as you don’t return his feelings back, nothing is wrong with that, let’s just play along it’s nothing serious ‘

//

**-One week later-**

_Nothing serious?_ Off uncomfortably thought while staring at his locker filled with love letters coming from Gun.

_Dear Sir Off Jumpol,_

_Hi. My name is Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat. You can call me baby if you like? Or maybe babe? Honey? But if you feel those are too childish fine, I’ll accept you calling me Gun. *heart*_

_Dear Sir Off,_

_Why are you so handsome? My heart can’t calm down with you looking like that!_

_Dear Sir Stiff,_

_Why are you so uptight? Stop ignoring me. *sad face*_

_Dear Sir,_

_Can I at least have your number? My hand is too precious to keep writing you letters like this, but if you like being classic. I don’t mind wearing off my hand for you *winks*_

_Dear Love,_

_Thank you for visiting me in my dreams, I’ll use it as an inspiration in my next canvas._

* * *

**Three months after**

With his both arms placed on his hips while looking at his desk in the faculty filled with breakfast and a tulip for 2-weeks straight in a row,

‘ Ok. That’s it. Come here ‘

Both students and professors are both shocked to see a serious stoned-face of Off dragging a confused sophomore inside the faculty room.

‘Kindly step out Sir. Ma’am. I just need to clear something to one of the students here. Privately ‘

His co-professors silently stepped out and leave the two alone, locking the door Off instructed the slightly worried Gun.

‘ are you m-mad at me? what did I do wrong? ‘

Off exhaled crossing his arm against his chest, sitting down opposite to Gun.

‘ Kid, listen. I want you to stop. I’m really flattered with all your sincere gestures and such guts liking me but it’s only cute for a week or so, yet I let it slide and let you do it for almost three months following me around *sigh* since I don’t want you to feel humiliated so I never confront you about it but now you’re even buying things for me. I feel uncomfortable. ‘

Gun looked down while playing with his hands, ‘ i-cooked those breakfast *pout* and those tulips I picked them off from my grandma’s garden so…no need to feel bad? ‘

‘ Mr. Phunsawat ‘

The student being scolded frown and lifted his head. ‘ can’t you just let me? *grab the professor’s hand* it’s my first time! ‘

‘ h-huh? ‘ Off was confused with the intense stare coming from the latter as he pulled away his hand.

‘ it’s my first time actually liking someone sir, can’t you just let me like you? I flirted way back high school and until I met you but that was because of my curiosity, peer pressure and some were because I’m expecting something back in return from them. It’s my first time genuinely liking someone.. can’t you just let me? I know I did told you, I’ll make you mine but that’s no longer my goal. I just really want to express my feelings for you. I just want you to let me, I don’t even need for you to like me back ‘

‘ Seriously child? Why do you even like me? *sighed* I’m nothing special, I’m old. Come on ‘

Frustration is clearly written all over his face yet Gun smiled, cutely poking his index finger to Off’s chest teasing the latter. ‘ I just really like you ‘

‘ Stop… stop giving me a smile flirtingly like that tsk. Alright. You’re really stubborn are you aware of that? ‘ he said sighing loosening his tie as he stood up.

The student grin. ‘ so hearing you sigh like that and loosening your tie it means you are giving up on me and will let me continue liking you right? You have that mannerism when you’re losing hope unto something ‘

Off chuckle sarcastically. ‘ you watched over me to the point that you can tell my mannerisms in that short time of me teaching here? you’re not even one of my student? tch Fine. You can continue liking me but with conditions, You’ll stop giving me things ‘

‘ Aww as in I can’t give you anything at all?! Even if it’s your birthday? *puppy eyes*‘

‘ Stop giving me things but birthdays and only special days can be an exemption. Happy? Please, no extravagant or expensive gifts next, stop flirting me openly—no buts no matter how you look at it, I’m older than you a professor on top of that. Lastly, know when to stop. I have no plans liking a student, I will never be in a relationship with a student. I’m telling you as early as now. I can’t return your feelings so don’t expect-- ‘

‘ I don’t mind. I’m happy enough knowing you’ll let me like you.

Oh and Sir. That phrase of no plans liking a student that applies to everyone right? Not just for me.

I’m totally fine with that! ‘

The student seems ecstatic with the news contrast to what Off expected, he tilted his head shaking it.

‘ You can go now. I need an alone time ‘ The professor waved his hand dismissing, and when the student left the faculty skipping happily, slumping his head to his desk massaging his neck. Off whispered,

‘ That kid. Why is he so optimistic? What did he even see in me to actually be that happy just for being able to like me? what a naïve boy ‘

* * *

**SCHOOL YEAR-END AFTER THAT FATEFUL DAY: Annual ART Festival**

‘ Sir Off, where’s your shadow? Hahaha ‘

‘ right, it’s odd to see you alone at events like this, usually Gun will stick to you like a glue during this kind of events and it’s a must right now, considering a lot of students from guest universities are checking you out thinking you’re a student. I mean, come on can’t blame them professors wearing denim pants paired with our color coded shirts, good-looking teachers like you are easily mistaken as a student ‘

‘ Ahhh but hey it’s quite entertaining seeing you awkwardly being approached by students for your number, haha and they will shyly runaway when you tell them you’re not a student but a professor here. ‘

Off was automatically teased by his co-professors when he was lurking around the event alone, and saw him turn down guest students who asked for his number, again. Annual Art Festival is an event in Silpakorn University for art’s student after their final evaluation exams, at this festival art students from different universities are invited, here the most valuable, meticulously chosen masterpiece of students in each years are being showcased, some were even auctioned and the funds that will be gathered from it will be used for their year-end semester outing, a reward for doing a wonderful job during the school year.

He just shrugged at their teasing, he should be thankful by the fact that Gun finally let him be, yet deep down he was worried, the boy seems to be hiding from him ever since the final exams. He was equally busy before to even notice it but now that their hell week is over, he can’t help but think about it. He visited booths along his co-workers, he even proudly tour them to his student’s booth, and the time they reached the booth made by the sophomore students, Off can’t help but wander his eyes around, looking for a particular student with dimples that calls for attention. But he wasn’t there until a particular booth in the most corner snatched his attention from the rest. The stall was filled with portraits, starting from the left to the rightmost looking at it, flash of memories appear before him, like a déjà vu.

‘ Woah! Wow! That kid is really something else huh. Should we expect this kind of theme every year from now on? Sir Off you look best in the eyes of that student for real. ‘ Mrs. Lan commented amazed followed by other comments of his co-workers, they were all occupied checking each and praising every artwork made by Gun, yet the inspiration of the artist is rooted to the ground, his eyes were drawn deeper in every painting.

Each was obviously made with utmost effort, how every strokes were meticulously made, how amazingly every colors harmoniously blended and complement each other, how detailed it was and most specially the person looking at the portraits can easily feel the emotions the model and even the artist itself is trying to express. A total of 10 acrylic paintings are displayed proudly, the model in it was none other than the professor itself, those paintings clearly represent every expression he does around Gun, such as the first painting the way his eyes were very much detailed as if it clearly screamed embarrassment and his lips were pursed no matter how hard he tried to hide it, that was during their first meeting, a portrait of him with his eyebrows furrowed totally annoyed and if he remember it right it was when Gun was openly throwing him flirty lines, up to the last portrait that shows Off smiling freely while brushing off his hair to the back, he was wearing a tag that stated ‘ SU FOA – Senior Coach ‘ it was the day that the seniors had a back to back national championship in Sculpture. Every painting portrays different emotions of Off bring back memories, it was amazing how Gun see every subtle change in his facial features. His heart stop when at the middle of all portraits, there’s the most simple one, it was the only one in black and white, it was still Off he was slightly facing upwards yet tilted to the side with his eyes close, his neck looked inviting same as his adam’s apple, he looked peaceful and damn… he looked definitely beautiful, his side profile is no joke!

‘ Do _I look that beautiful and perfect in his eyes?_ ‘

...

People at the festival is starting to lessen as sunset approaches, it was nearly six in the evening when the artist responsible for the paintings that made Off stay rooted to that specific booth arrived.

Gun breathed heavily lightly brushing off some of the beaded sweats on his forehead, he bend down resting his hands on his knees, Off observed the crazy sophomore intently, there are still some fainted paints visible on his hands, there’s even a dried paint across his arm, his hair looked like a bird nest, his clothes were crumpled and he even recognized them him wearing those yesterday. Gun was undeniably a mess as if he just woke up yet his eyes were full of life and excitement.

‘ SIR! *exhale* I’m so glad you’re still here! ‘

‘did you just woke up? Just now did.. you ran all the way here from your dormitory?? ‘

Gun nodded.

‘ I made some finalization with those last night and was done by morning so I overslept hehe. I was scared I won’t be able to see your reaction about my work so… I ran. ‘

Off awkwardly rub his nape. ‘ why is your works…. *sigh* why me? I don’t think anyone would want to buy those works of yours, and don’t you think it’s a bit cheesy? ‘

Gun laughed at him

‘ why you? just because, besides you’re my source of inspiration. Didn’t I already told you that? And mind you Sir not to brag, but those paintings are already sold except for the black and white one it’s mine. Hehe the faculty will deliver it tomorrow it was just there because I want you to see it. ‘

The professor was stunned at his revelations. ‘ HA?!!! ‘

‘ *chuckles* it’s your first time experiencing the festival right? Top students auctioned their entry before the actual festival online, and I’m one of them. And for your information it was easily sold out because of you ‘

‘ me? ‘

Gun stood closer, he tiptoed until they were looking at each other’s eyes.

‘ those were my first works of portrait so a lot were interested since I don’t usually do artistic representation of people, I think that’s one of my weakness. Anyway, I was close taking a break from art but then I met you. You came perfectly in my life. So I won’t be able to do it if not because of you, setting it aside mainly it was obviously sold faster not because of my talent but because my model look absolutely amazing and breathtaking. *sigh* my works can’t even give justice how ethereal your beauty is. SIR ‘

‘ *poke* the way your cheeks are giving a slight tint of blush are you feeling touched at how I did great ? And embarrassed at the realization that I always had my eyes on you ‘

Off looked away pushing the latter lightly away from him.

‘ Psh next time ask for permission before using someone as your model *smirk* by the way, I thought you like me? yet it’s ok to you for others, more likely strangers to have your painting of me be displayed in their room? Tsk tsk what if they fall for me because of your work? Hmm haven’t thought about it huh? ‘

Gun felt like he was strike by lightning.

‘ Shit! Shit! NO WAY! I was too happy about the end product of my hardwork that I forgot about that!!!! ah! Wait!!! I need to talk to the dean!!!! ‘

Off scoff smiling while looking at Gun’s retreating back before staring back at the portraits.

* * *

_How a child like him can knew me better than myself?_

_How can he observe even the tiniest bit of change in my expression? And already know what I am thinking and how accurate his predictions about my feelings are?_

**Two years later after OFF’S FIRST ANNUAL ART FESTIVAL & GUN’S FIRST PORTRAIT ENTRIES**

‘ Ohoooo! Who’s that? ‘

Off immediately hide the sketchpad he was holding when his annoying sister pop up.

‘ I- I-I was just randomly sketching people. ‘

The unconvinced sister smirk at him.

‘ random? Yet every time I catch you sketching it was the same person? Same smile with dimples? Same eyes? hmm seriously Off… tell me are you seeing anyone? I’ve been catching you smile randomly while spacing out, and that particular smile. I only witness that whenever you are in love. So? Who? ’

* * *

**THAT FATEFUL DAY BEFORE OFF ENTERED THE ROOM BY MISTAKE**

Everyone were minding their own business, some were busy catching up with how they spent their vacation, there are some chitchatting at how great the newly debut idol group are, how they have this newly set of paint brushes, how they broke up with their partner, some were busy flirting, etc. Oddly out of these students Aom and Tina stood out, both are interrogating their usual full of energy friend Gun.

‘Quitting?! what do you mean? ‘ Aom pinched Gun’s arm the latter showed no reaction aside from sighing.

‘ Are you crazy? I am the one who should quit, not you! Damn, Man if only I have your talent and brain my parents will be celebrating every day! Tho they were already celebrating that I reached second year with my awful skills, they will be over the moon if I became half as good as you. But I kind of understand where you are coming from. Nothing is wrong if you wanted a time out. ‘

Aom glared at her, Tina later on zip her mouth knowing her comment is not helping.

‘ Gun ‘

‘ Art is starting to be boring for me Aom. And yes I know I’m good at it, but I feel like I’m stuck in the middle, no improvement and only do repetitive piece. At least for you and Tina there’s a lot of room for improvement and I can see both of your progress. ART is becoming to be dull for me. I don’t quite understand the beauty of it all of a sudden. ‘

‘ aren’t you a little too young to feel that way? We are barely just starting our dreams and passion Gun. Do you seriously want to take a break now? ‘

Aom sounded upset, Tina wrapped her arm around her brushing the latter’s hand up and down

‘ Babe, Gun achieved a lot of his dreams when we were freshmen, he competed outside the country and won it not once but thrice, met a lot of famous artist there, he got awarded multiple of times. I think it’s pretty normal for him to get bored eventually if it goes on in repetitive manner, just like now some professors already lined him up to enter same competitions ‘

Gun snaked his arms around his best friends,

‘ I even thought during our vacation that dating will awaken the passion and thirst that I used to have for arts, since you two are dating and I saw how both of you are inspired every damn day, but I just had a headache out of it. *pouts* Do you think I should go travel, explore to find inspiration? *pull his hair desperately*. I myself don’t want to give up on arts ‘

They were still trying to figure out how they will help Gun with his struggles and convinced him not to take a break when the whole classroom went quiet looking strangely at a good-looking guy who just entered their room. Gun locked his eyes toward the professor, the way he easily switch from one expression to another, how the professor can quickly mask off his emotion behind his perfect face, how his eyes were clear and expressive yet secretive at the same time. Gun’s heart started beating erratically, as if he was inside a canvas surrounded with nothing but different shades of colors and the only focus is Off, he was even startled when Tina brushed her elbow to him and even Aom is looking at him with concern, he was unaware to the fact that he was holding his breath while he observe the beautiful man who just appeared out of nowhere.

_Shit! Before I can even stop myself I yelled the questions that was running through my mind,_

’ SIR! Are you single? ‘

‘ BECAUSE I AM! ‘

‘ Sir! do you believe in love at first sight? ‘

‘ how about in destiny? ‘

‘ SIR! You’re going to be mine ‘

When Gun returned to the room after being scolded Aom and Tina shoot him with playful glares.

‘ what was that? ‘

‘ Ah… that was me changing my mind about Art starting to become dull? *grins* ‘


	3. CLOS-ER

**A year later after that fateful day**

Gun, after class as usual was lurking around near the faculty that belongs to the professors handling 5th year students, behind him is the usual scene wherein Aom is glaring and scolding her girlfriend for conspiring with Gun at his craziness for the professor, a total of two years, Gun is chasing after Mr. Jumpol for almost two years yet the latter never once show interest to Gun as a man, yes they were civil now, Off will smile from time to time towards him and compliment him at times. Still, Off will always remind the boundary between them, that they will never cross far from being a student and a professor. That the way he is treating him is equal to his treatment with every student. He is just like everyone else to him.

‘ Gun, aren’t you tired? ‘

‘ But Aom you noticed it too right? Professor Off doesn’t look ok? he looks unwell. I just want to see him up close and ask if something is bothering him ‘

‘ you equally don’t look well, we just finished midterms, you need to rest aside from us studying all night and finishing requirements, you’ve been helping everyone with their stuffs too ‘

Sympathy is written all over Aom’s face, Tina squeeze her girlfriend’s hand,

‘ babe ‘ she called out with a sweet voice while shaking her head. Aom sighed before tapping her friend’s attention.

‘ Gun, let’s go home. It’s already starting to get dark. Maybe Sir Off already went home ‘

Gun pouted crossing his arm like a child. ‘ but we saw his car at the parking lot earlier ‘

Tina patted Gun’s shoulder,

‘ let’s check it again and if it’s no longer there, we all go home and take a rest it’s been a long day for everyone ok? Gun? Babe? ‘

The two nodded and went on their way home after confirming Off’s car is no longer there. Feeling bothered and sleep not coming to his way Gun changed to his hoodie and duo tone pastel jogging pants as he decided to take a walk outside his dormitory. Coincidentally he saw a familiar car parked carelessly near outside his dormitory, he was about to brushed it off when he heard a very very familiar voice even if it’s in a different tone far from the calm tone he was used to.

‘ Ah fuck it! Fuck! ‘ Off yelled not caring at his professor image anymore he was a messy, cursing machine type of drunk, yet he still drunk himself with strong alcohol. Off’s white polo sleeve had his three buttons open, his hair that was usually styled in a neat way is all over the place, his tie is almost undid and out of place. He was sitting uncaring outside his car when,

‘ S-sir Off? ‘ Gun reluctantly asked, the latter laughed in a sarcastic tone, confused student was shocked when Off trapped him, leaning to the car with both Off’s arm locking him in between.

‘ Mr. Phunsawat ‘

Gun slightly looked away as the smell of strong liquors hit his senses, Off firmly held his chin in place directly staring back at him.

‘ Take a good look at me. Far from the well-behaved, composed and respected professor of the senior year faculty. Can you still proudly say you like me? ‘

His breathing hitched as Off leaned closer to his face, he sighed out of relief when Off just leaned his head against his shoulder.

‘ Kid. Tell me. Why can’t my family just let me be? Why are they so scared of me ending up being alone? So what if both of my exes are now getting married? It’s their loss for letting me go back then. It’s their fault for expecting too much from me *snorted* then break up with me when I end up not following their whims. So what if everyone are in a relationship? It doesn’t mean I have to be in one too. ‘

‘y-you hate being in a relationship that much? Besides, your family are just worried ‘

‘ I understand that. It’s just, sometimes overbearing. I am just barely starting to live for myself after being stuck in a relationship that drained everything in me. ‘

Off moved away slapping his own head lightly, he chuckled. ‘ Why am I even telling you all of this when you obviously won’t understand. You unexperienced child won’t understand. You should go home ‘

‘ Sir ‘

‘ I’m fine kiddo. I can handle myself ‘ Off stated slouching down, leaning his back to his driver’s seat door. Gun sat down beside him.

‘ didn’t I just told you to go home? You have class tomorrow ‘

‘ you also have class tomorrow ‘

‘ I’m a professor ‘

‘ much more that you should set example to students ‘

Silence….

‘ go home, it’s not safe here ‘

‘ Psh. Your safety is more at bay here. Sir, I can even take advantage of you if I want to ‘

Off chuckled, recklessly and maybe due to the alcohol that he jokingly leaned closer to the student, his chest is seductively closer to Gun’s while he whispered to the latter’s ear as he painfully play with the latter’s other ear

‘ and in what way you’ll take advantage of me? ‘

Gun gulped, ‘ _shit shit shit, I didn’t know you’re a pervert drunk_!!!! ‘ he closed his eyes tightly with both hands formed in a fist. A minute later when he felt a heavy thing on his lap he opened his right eye to peek and fully relax when he saw the professor sleeping as he collapse uncomfortably to his thighs.

\--

Off can barely open his eyes, the sunlight directly hitting his face is annoying him but nothing can compare to the way his head feels like breaking, he groans and stretch his arms when he heard vehicles horns, he fully opened his eyes and got confused when the blue sky greeted him

‘ _I slept outside???_ ‘

He thought and abruptly sat up when a flash of memory last night came rushing when he noticed Gun’s face after the sky view,

‘ Ahhhh finally you’re awake sir, gee I can’t feel my legs because of you! Your head is so heavy! ‘

‘ Mr. Phunsawat!!!! W-wwhat are you doing here?! ‘

Gun looked at him a teasing look ‘ aw isn’t it obvious we slept together here SIR ‘

\--

Gun can’t help but tease the older guy when he noticed how rush of panic and disbelief crossed his face. Off had no choice but drag Gun inside his car for them not to gather more attention from people outside.

‘ hahaha come on! I was just messing with you sir. I’m not cheap even if you’re sexy when drunk I won’t give in to you in the middle of the road * winks* ‘

‘ Phunsawat ‘ Off warned. 

Gun laughed and snorted, ‘ Fine. I’ll stop. Drop me there Sir that’s my dorm. Told you it’s near and I was not stalking you last night psh. You were the one who appeared in front of me unannounced. Of course I can’t ignore you ‘

‘ get off the car and make sure to go to your class ‘

Gun pouted. ‘ What a meanie. I listened to your drunk ass last night, lend my body * Off glares* my shoulder for you to lean on and my thighs for you to sleep on tsk you ungrateful adult! ‘ he walked out slamming the passenger seat, Off noticed how stiff Gun was walking and felt guilty, he called him out

‘ Phunsawat, t-thank you. ‘

Gun grinned before giving a small smile saluting at him ‘ anytime crush ‘

Off shakes his head, and was about to leave when..

‘ Sir! You should just straight up tell your family not to mess with your love status. Assure them you are fine and happy being single. I personally think attending your exes wedding and congratulating them will put your family at ease knowing you heartily doing well on your own and no bitterness left. If they personally saw it for themselves that you are really fine they will eventually stop pressuring you to it

Or….

Just tell them all you are waiting is to fall for me before we officially be in a relationship. I’m always waiting just right here anyway! Don't forget Sir we just level up our student- professor relationship ok?! *flying kiss* ‘

* * *

After that time spent together Gun and Off’s closeness is more evident, Off is no longer trying to get Gun off his back, with the latter before always chasing after him, from always behind him Gun can actually walk side by side with Off now without the latter being uptight and stiff. Even Aom and Tina were confused how the professor suddenly eased up around Gun.

‘ soooooo what’s the deal between you and Gun? ‘ the literature professor Mr. Thok asked curiously.

‘ Professor- student. Hmm and I guess we’re just being friendly these past few days after all the kid is not that bad. He’s not a dangerous student I should avoid that I used to think. And perhaps I witness a mature side of him and not just the flirty brat impression I have on him‘

‘ Really now? Come on, just between us even if it’s more than that I won’t judge you ‘ he teased

Off laughed at him. ‘ Sir, I already told you there’s no way I will be in a relationship with a student in a romantic way. And I honestly have no plans being into someone romantically for now. Also, I concluded there’s nothing wrong with us being friends with students. Mr. Phunsawat is a good student and most of the professors here is close with him, and they were right that even if he openly flirt and express his likeness of me. He still respect me as his superior. ‘

\--

‘ _respect as his superior my ass!_ ‘ he thought.

‘ D-did you just smacked the head of a professor? ‘

Off unbelievably looked at the fearless student, they are currently inside the visual art laboratory, Gun dragged him here after class asking for an evaluation for his landscape painting project since they are now friends, consulting him with his important art piece before submitting it became a usual routine for them. 

Sticking his tongue out Gun hissed ‘ you earn that! I saw you flirting with the 5th year student of yours even after our agreement! ‘

Off chuckled ‘ flirting?! I don’t know how to flirt! ‘

‘ yes you do! I suffered from it first hand when you were drunk! ‘ Gun blushed pointing the tip of his paint brush to the professor,

‘ Ohhh. Scary! The child is pointing his paint brush at me! ‘ Off mocked in fake terrified tone,

‘ that’s it! You’re so dead you loveless stiff!!! ‘

Off laughed as Gun chase after him with a paint brush, on the corner of the room the Aom Tina couple are silently eyeing each other as they look at their friend and their professor chasing one another like a teenager couple.

‘ Babe ‘ Tina twirl her girlfriends hair around her index finger,

‘ is it just me or they really look good together? They really look like a couple to me these past few days don’t you think? ‘

Aom that is comfortably sitting on Tina’s lap as she paint her current assignment glanced at their topic, she giggle lightly when she saw Gun tripped and fell above Off,

‘ let’s just pretend we can’t see them acting as if they’re in a romantic movie ‘

But Tina being Tina commented something that made Aom pinched her arm yet Tina just smirk at her kissing her shoulder after.

‘ why not try rolling around on the floor to make it look more romantic? Haha ‘

\--

When they got tired fooling around, Off started evaluating Gun’s work, he stood behind Gun while checking every detail of his landscape with Gun in front of him. Gun’s heart is already having a hard time to recover from their falling trip accident earlier and now with Off standing closely behind him, a part of him is silently praying for the professor not to notice it. This is Gun’s struggle ever since Off let him in and ease up around him, Off always forgetting that Gun is different from his other students, Gun is not just a student he can act closely like this. He doesn’t have any single idea how hard for Gun to control his emotions.

Gun inhaled deeply when he smelled Off’s manly perfume when the latter leaned in closer, his head was almost beside Gun’s face,

‘ Try to create a more subtle variances in areas with narrow range of colors, ‘

The student was standing still stiffly like a soldier when Off started speaking near his ear, Off even had to point some points that Gun can feel Off’s chest against his back.

‘ the harmony of your chosen colors are somewhat overwhelming try toning down you color experiments—Phunsawat? Are you even listening? ‘

Gun immediately moved away from him when Off turned his face towards his way the latter’s nose even hit his cheeks that’s how close they are!!!

‘ *cough* Ok. I got it! ‘

Feigning ignorance Off asked ‘ why are you so red? ‘

‘ I have a natural blushed skin! Yup that’s it! Ah! Sir! I think I’ll go ahead. Thanks for today! Tina! Aom let’s go we’re done! ‘

Off waved his hand at the students who were still bidding him goodbye but Gun already dragged them away.

* * *

‘ What was that? ‘ Gun frustratedly asked Tina and Aom, the couple laughed at him

‘ what’s up with you?! Before you were dying to have alone time with the professor and now that you have it. You’re acting shy! Haha ‘ Tina commented.

‘ Right. We were trying so hard to focus with our own business but we can’t help but to notice the tension between you guys hahaha! It was fun and cheesy to watch and add the fact that Sir Off was wearing a casual clothes instead of his usual professor look. We actually like those couples in movies that always choose to be left behind after class pretending to study but the truth is we were just finding excuse to flirt ‘

‘ is he doing it on purpose? Have he forgotten that I have a crush on him? Is he that comfortable with me now? Ah!!! How will I survive if he keeps being like this with me?! ‘

‘ is he also like that when you two are alone? ‘

Gun nodded. ‘ You two have no idea how hard for my heart not to explode and have my low body react when were alone last time! he fucking hold my hand teaching me how to do stippling and shadowing properly in a sketch last weekend! And please that remind me he even gave me a hand massage—‘

‘ hand massage?! Where!!!? ‘ the couple chorused while looking at his lower area.

Gun pinched the both of them ‘ Not that kind of hand massage!!!! Aish! ‘

Gun shifted his body and as if his energy was drained collapsed to the couple, they patted his head lovingly.

‘ hang in there haha! ‘

‘ should I be thankful that we are close now? ‘

‘ hmm speaking of, how did you two became close anyway? Aside from you comforted him when he had a personal problem? There’s no way he will easily break down his walls just like that there must be a turning point somehow‘

Gun lowered his gaze. ‘ I somewhat told him… ‘

‘ told him? ‘

‘ that I will stop liking him romantically as long as he don’t shut me out again ‘

‘ WHAT?!!!!!’

* * *

**SIX YEARS AFTER THAT FATEFUL DAY**

‘ Love!!!!! Hurry up! ‘

Twenty-six years old artist Gun smiled softly looking at the old acrylic painting that he saw accidentally when he went to visit his old room. Two arms snaked their way around his slim waist,

‘ Geez. You’re staring at that painting of that old man once again. I’m really starting to get jealous now and it will take longer than three months of you making up with me this time around ‘

Gun’s shoulder started trembling as he laughed before, kissing the latter’s cheek

‘ Shut up! Dad and Mom are waiting. Let’s go home ‘


	4. The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost track of days. Sorry for the late update.

**Four days after the drunk incident**

Gun was pretty much over the roof when Off told him to meet after class, he even bought a new perfume, carefully chose his clothes before meeting up with the professor in nearby café from his dormitory, they were quietly enjoying both of their frappe and paired strawberry cake

‘ Phunsawat ‘

The way Off called his name was so soft and gentle far from the tone he use whenever they were inside the university, Gun smiled softly,

‘ how are things at home? ‘

Off almost laugh hearing the student’s question he find it funny how it should be the other way around, teachers are the one who should ask students like that. He return a smile,

‘ My family finally listened and told me they’ll respect my decision if I want to stay single for the meantime but… once I reach thirty and still have no one they’ll ready a set of blind dates for me ‘

‘ hmm thirty? They don’t need to worry about that we’ll be together by then’

Off pretended not to hear the subtle signal the latter was giving him and changed the topic,

‘ and about my exes I witnessed their wedding and didn’t find any bitterness in me. I’m actually happy for them ‘

‘ that’s a good news! That means I don’t need to worry about them too and will have no problem involving your past in the future ‘ Gun nodded while his hand is under his chin, making Off sigh.

‘ Phunsawat ‘

‘ can’t you just call me in my name? ‘ he pouted

‘ like someone else ‘

‘ huh?’ 

Gun gave a confused reaction and felt upset for some reason hearing Off continue his sentence.

‘ like someone else not me, I- really find you as a nice kid, your company and presence is somewhat comforting too at times, I wouldn’t mind if we get closer and treat each other as friends when we are outside the university but that is only possible if I know you won’t see it differently, romantically. ‘

Gun lowered his head looking at his shoes while playing his fingers, a long silence came before Off called his name again even softer this time that Gun can’t help but melt.

‘ Phunsawat—‘

‘ Ok ‘

The handsome professor looked shocked for a moment but smile when Gun continue his sentence staring at his eyes smiling.

‘ I will try stopping myself from liking you romantically as long as you don’t shut me out again ‘

_Being close to you is enough, I already came this far I won’t let us step back from one another again._

_I’ll handle my feelings for you myself. This is enough._ Gun deeply thought while staring at the professor telling him to eat the strawberry cake.

* * *

**Two years later**

Time has come wherein the once sophomore Gun reached his fourth year, a year closer to one of his bucket list… to become Off’s actual student.

‘ boo! ‘

Gun stumbled and glare at Tina who’s being scolded by Aom for scaring him, the two hugged Gun

‘ AHHHHHHHHH! We’re almost there! I can’t believe we’re fourth years now! ‘ Tina dramatically said while wiping her non-existent tears.

Aom gave Gun a side-eye and rolled her eyes when she saw her friend staring to the opposite building that belongs to the seniors, fifth year students and professors.

‘ So… any improvement with stiff? Or you’re still in the student-teacher friend zone? ‘ Aom teased.

Gun sighed leaning his head against his friend. ‘ Stop rubbing it to my face already. ‘

Aom let out a sweet laugh rubbing his back. ‘ there, there, at least you two are still close right? It’s better than nothing? ‘ she said in a comforting tone while glancing at the professor who’s currently waving at them as he make his way towards their direction.

Gun nodded smiling and waving back, the couple step back a little when the professor arrived.

‘ So, how’s your vacation kiddos? Jittaleela? Manaying? Phunsawat? ‘

Tina frown hearing how the professor recited their names

‘ Oho, Sir can you please stop making yourself sound older? ‘

Off chuckled at the cool kid’s reaction. Tina rolled her eyes before smirking

‘ well, we enjoyed our vacation right babe? ‘ she winks at her girlfriend making the latter shy kicking her feet slightly.

‘ Psh. Let’s go inside the room, be a good girl and reserve our seat ‘

Tina snicker ‘ kill joy ’ before saluting and giving her lovely girl a kiss on her cheeks.

‘ Sir, we’ll go ahead first ‘ Aom bid goodbye giving Gun a pat.

‘ meh those two really have a habit of showing off their love huh ‘ Off commented shaking his head at the young couple before giving Gun a teasing look.

‘ I wonder how you’ll act when you get yourself a lover ‘

Gun almost rolled his eyes thinking, ‘ _if only you accept me you’ll know psh_ ‘

‘Anyway you didn’t answer my question? ‘ he repeated slightly messing Gun’s bangs.

‘ Nothing special. Me and my childhood friend spent the vacation catching up, I also draw and painted when I was bored ‘

‘ childhood friend? ‘

‘ her name is leeya ‘

‘ is she pretty? ‘

*nod*

‘ you two are…. Close? First time hearing about her from you ‘

‘ totally she knows everything about me I didn’t know you’re interested knowing things about me outside the university ‘

‘ ah… _makes sense but I won’t mind you telling me stuff not related to your studies and university after all we’re good friends_ ‘

Gun was intrigued when Off slightly adjusted his tie irritated, he does that whenever he feels uncomfortable,

‘ Sir? You ok? ‘

Off finally asked something Gun was hoping not to be confronted.

‘ if you were not that busy during vacation.. why were you avoiding my calls and messages? ‘

*bell rings*

The professor sighed and looked at his wrist watch smiling at Gun.

‘ Nevermind. That was so unnecessary to ask. Go inside. I’ll go to my advisory class now ‘

//

‘ Ok… what was that awkward looking conversation with you and sir Off? ‘ Aom whispered to Gun who was absentmindedly scribbling on his sketchpad.

‘ nothing ‘

‘ Gun ‘ she called in a firm manner making the receiver of that tone sigh.

‘ he just asked why am I not responding his messages and not answering his calls ‘

The sleeping student named Tina jerked up and went closer to her friends whispering to each other as the lecturer talk about rules and regulation during the class.

‘ eh??? You were avoiding him during vacation? ‘ Tina curiously asked.

‘ I was actually figuring out what to do with my feelings for him. My childhood friend Leeya advise me not to stay in touch with him during vacation until I figure myself out ‘

‘ So… did you find an answer what to do with your feelings? ‘

‘ I’ll stop thinking too much about it and just live the moment ‘

‘ huh? ‘ the couple chorused loudly receiving a hush sign from their lecturer.

‘ I’ll keep my feelings for him whether he will return the feelings later on or it may turn out with me ending up with nothing it’s ok . I’ll honestly tell him I can’t stop liking him and if he choose to shut me out because of it, I won’t give him that chance so good luck with him ‘

Tina and Aom patted Gun’s hand

‘ That’s the spirit! ‘

‘ hehe but if the thing with professor Off won’t work out, you still have a lot of options so don’t feel broken for too long *winks* ‘ Tina giggles receiving a questioning look from the two. Tina pouted her lips to a direction, Gun together with Aom saw Paris shyly looking back to the white board when he was caught staring at Gun. Then Tina wiggle at the nearest seat across the classroom door and there they caught Captain nodding furiously at the lecturer after he met Gun’s innocent eyes.

Aom bite her lips from laughing, ‘ right, I forgot you are actually popular and have so many options once you hit your head and stop waiting for Sir Off ‘

While the couple were busy chatting and betting how many times Paris and Captain will try asking Gun out this school year Gun was busy reminiscing his talk with his childhood best friend.

_‘ If after all the time reflecting on your feelings and you still want him then just throw everything out! *grins* one way or another he will fall for you anyway. I mean come on who would not want you right? You’re literally an example of perfection! Maybe he just need a little push ‘_

_‘ a little push? ‘_

_‘ Yeah? He is a professor after all and older than you, it’s totally understandable if he believe that you two are better to only have a student and teacher relationship, and acceptable if he don’t want anything with you romantically… as of the moment ‘_

_‘ he’s not even my actual teacher until I reach 5 th year ‘_

_‘ that is another factor my friend, it’s easy to avoid catching feelings with you too because you two don’t see each other and be together every day, I’m betting if you are his actual student he will surely fall for you in no time. ‘_

_‘ he only see me as kid ‘_

_‘ duh because you always act like a kid around him, chasing after him like a baby who need to change his diaper ’_

_*glares*_

_‘ hehehe what I mean is try playing hard to get, from your description about that professor he might want to do the chasing himself, hmm and also have you ever tried the jealousy technique? Like show him if he won’t claim you sooner or later someone else will do the claiming *clapping her hands proudly* ‘_

//

Four months passed by quickly making the professor frown in confusion,

How come now that his building and Gun’s classroom is just a minute away yet they rarely see each other? The professor is always in deep thought and will find himself discreetly glancing at Gun’s classroom, just like now his students are busy molding their sculptures while he on the other hand is idling and feeling lonely not seeing Gun that often this school year, as if the latter is purposely wanting him to be missed, he knows from a fact Gun and him are in a good terms yet again Gun was somewhat distancing himself from Off that bothered him not until now,

‘ Sir? ‘

Off was startled and had that guilty feeling when a cute student with her natural beachy wave hair caught him spacing out. She grin.

‘ Meh… Sir if you miss him just go and call him out from his room you’re allowed to do that after all, make use of your authority being a teacher here *giggles* ‘

‘ Ms. Thanapat what are you even talking about?’

The student placed her hand under her chin leaning on the professor’s desk. ‘ Psh. No need to deny everyone here in class noticed how you glance towards Gun’s classroom you know? ‘

The professor blushed furiously at the information he gave his class a quick glimpse and noticed how they all look away acting busy.

‘ Ahh this is embarrassing tsk, don’t misunderstand I don’t like Gun roman—‘

‘ no need to explain anything sir romantically or not it’s obvious you miss him, its natural after him of years being your shadow and now a school year of him just occasionally showing up *winks*’

*bell rings*

‘ Alright class. All of you can go now ‘

Everyone stood up and when they were almost out of the room yelled inn chorused before laughing and running away from the classroom. ‘ Go for it Sir! ‘

Off shake his head smiling at his students.

_Am I really the only one overthinking about Gun and I’s status? Why is everyone so accepting with this? Even my co-workers are actually asking if we had a fight or something as if it’s natural for us to be together all times._

* * *

@Adulkittiporn’s residence’-

' Ohoooo! Who’s that? ‘

Off immediately hide the sketchpad he was holding when his annoying sister pop up.

‘ I- I-I was just randomly sketching people. ‘

The unconvinced sister smirk at him.

‘ random? Yet every time I catch you sketching it was the same person? Same smile with dimples? Same eyes? hmm seriously Off… tell me are you seeing anyone? I’ve been catching you smile randomly while spacing out, and that particular smile. I only witness that whenever you are in love. So? Who? ’

Off was honestly lost and couldn’t answer, recently he unconsciously sketch Gun’s face randomly, that’s the result of him glancing and staring at Gun whenever he have a chance, he look at him that often that he memorized every inch of the latter’s features.

‘ Off you do know I hate it when you keep everything to yourself, you do know I am your ally right? So why hesitate to tell me *pouts* ‘

‘ adopted stop making that disgusting cute face of yours, you are old already to act like that ‘

‘ Mean ‘

His sister cling to his arm leaning her head against his chest. ‘ So? I’m still waiting ‘

Off felt like he have this extreme headache looking at his determined sister,

‘I think… I’m starting to feel attracted to one of my students well not exactly my student as of the moment but you get my point ‘

His sister stare at him dumbfounded making him sigh

‘ see? It’s ridiculous right? I’m not even aware when did it even start tch I just found myself stealing glances, being amused in every little thing that involve him, I keep missing him that’s why I’m sketching him before I knew it. I honestly don’t know what draws me into him. Is it the way he talks cutely around me yet with authority with others? The way he walks confidently? The way he smiles and act friendly with everyone? The way he is eating messily like a toddler, *wrinkling his nose* Argh! Adopted don’t just stare at me like that and help me figure things out! ‘

‘ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ‘

Off looked at his sister who is currently losing her mind laughing.

‘ what kind of reaction is that? ‘

‘ hahahahha you are so picky and high maintenance when it comes to matter like that because liking someone for you is equals to marrying them one day yet you end up falling for a young student! HAHAHAHAHAHA Man! ‘

Off rolled his eyes pushing his useless sister.

‘ he likes me first just so you know ‘ he scoffed and smirked at his sister when the latter fall off the sofa hearing his statement.

‘ HUH?! W-WAIT! THE KID ACTUALLY LIKES YOU BACK?!!’

‘ truth is he fell for me first, even hit on me during our first meeting and actually pursuing me for years now tho he did told me he’s stop liking me romantically that’s why I didn’t overthink and let us be close ‘

His sister amusedly stare at him. ‘ Wow! Didn’t know you still have it in you to attract young ones hahaha’

‘ stop pissing me off ‘

‘ *chuckles* on a serious note what exactly is your problem then if you both like each other? ‘

‘ it’s inappropriate ‘

‘ oh? Wait how old is he? ‘

‘ twenty-two ‘ Off closed his eyes

‘ ahhh six years gap that’s fine ‘ his sister jus brushed it off like nothing and hugged him from the side when he saw frustration from her younger brother.

‘ You are actually bothered by it huh. And seems like you’re taking it seriously ‘

‘ of course! He’s young and I’m a professor at his university back then I’m not really that bothered him liking me even the university is taking it lightly but now that I may actually like him back.. it’s a different story. I’m scared I will lose control of myself, let go every principles of mine and one day …‘

‘ devour him? ‘

*glares*

‘ ok… I’ll stop teasing. Just step back for now, Off between us you are the one who often use this * pointing to Off’s brain* I’m pretty sure you’ll handle this well. Just step back for now then later on the moment he graduates go for it! ‘

‘ but… what if it’s too late then? Tch lately I’ve realized he have a lot of option you know and him being young is making me even more insecure tsk maybe that’s my turning point when I start to notice he’s actually not a child anymore and when I actually discovered that side of maturity in him ‘

His sister smack his head. ‘ Stop messing with your head. Just pick one either you go and risk it all right now or wait for the time that you can actually be at ease liking him without oppressing yourself. I mean you can risk it all right now tho I doubt a hidden relationship is your forte and that student of yours can handle it. I honestly advise it’s better to wait brother *pat* endure now and seize the moment after ‘

* * *

_Better to wait…_

_._

_._

_._

_I did a great job suppressing these feelings after reflecting and discovering it_

_._

_._

_._

_But a year later_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_what the hell am I doing kissing back this student of mine behind the fifth year building?_


	5. Switch

The school year when Off accepted his attraction towards Gun, is the same year he finally realized how lucky he was to be adored by Gun. As he observe Gun’s class from outside he saw many students were admiring Gun secretly they have this same look when Gun is with him. He purposely stop by at times outside the classroom where Gun is, to steal glances at the student or simply know what is keeping him busy.

‘ G-gun, can you try and look if… my graphics are alright this time? ‘ a student who looked like a delinquent stuttered while playing with his side-lip.

The thoughtful student positioned himself behind the delinquent too close, too close for the professor’s liking, he unconsciously cuss when he saw how Gun easily made the other student blush,

‘ Perth? Did you even understand what I just told you? ‘ Gun asked giggling when he saw Perth spacing out staring at him. The latter smiled shyly as he nod.

‘ Ok? then I’ll go ahead? ‘ Perth hurriedly grab his wrist when he was about to leave, he feel embarrassed but decided to just wing it.

‘ Err. I.. my recent works got higher grades thanks to you checking on them before I submit it so.. I feel in debt? D-do you perhaps want to eat outside after class? ‘

Off can’t help but scoff hearing it making Aom and Tina who were watching him since earlier make faces and laugh at the professor’s reaction.

_what a lame excuse_

Gun pinch the end of Perth’s shirt grinning. ‘ you’ll pay? ‘

The latter laughed and ruffles Gun’s hair. ‘Yup. You can eat _anything_ you want ‘

_Ah this teacup pomeranian_

*slam*

‘ Mr. Phunsawat see me in my faculty after class, and Mr. Pom said you guys are free to go ‘

Everyone cheered and hurriedly left the room leaving Perth and Off sizing each other up and down, Tina Aom totally entertained and a confused Gun.

Perth sighed afterwards smiling sadly at Gun. ‘ Nevermind. I guess I’ll try my luck next time when you no longer have a bulldog guarding you ‘

Off’s nose flared at how the student mocked him before leaving yet looked away blushing when Gun cutely tilted his head at him.

‘ eh? Why do you suddenly want to meet me after class? There goes my chance of free foods. ‘

The professor step forward and snatching Gun’s backpack before placing one strap of the bag over his right shoulder, using his left hand he drag Gun out of the room, leaving Gun’s friend exchanging looks. Gun silently followed the professor until they stop at the parking lot. Off crumpled his face when his action start sinking in to his brain.

_shit, I acted out of impulse_

Gun bent down trying to peek at the latter’s face, ‘ Sir ‘

Sighing, Off gave back Gun’s backpack. ‘ Sorry. I’ve gone crazy. Forget what happened. You should go home now. I’ll go back to school and finish some --- ‘

He was cut off at making lame excuses when Gun tiptoed and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

‘ I’ll go after Aom and Tina sir. Byieeee ‘

Gun was skipping on his way home hugging his bag giggling.

‘ he definitely acted like a jealous boyfriend earlier, that’s a first ‘

* * *

Off was currently in the faculty curling his lips while looking at pieces of tissue that were used as a sketchpad, a total of 5 had Gun’s face in it drawn using a pencil. As expected after what happened in the parking lot in order to avoid situations like that again, Off tried his best to keep himself busy, he avoided the sweet student as much as possible making the latter awfully confused and annoyed.

*BAM!*

Everyone’s heart in the classroom dropped, looking at Gun who is currently in a bad mood, AGAIN. It has been like that for a consecutive days that his classmates were worried, the usual friendly looking student turned into a bad-tempered one, they were at loss since they don’t know how to approach the latter.

‘ Gun, you are still not done sulking? ‘ Aom pouted, receiving a long sigh from her friend. Tina on the other hand received a glare from her girl.

‘ what? ‘

‘ And you stop adding negative thoughts to our friend here! ‘

The latter gave her a frown.

‘ Aw I was just being a good friend, helping him eye over his crush and I’m telling you Gun, I really saw him being cozy with a beautiful woman yesterday. Aish! That is just so unfair lately I’m seeing him give Gun those stares then recently he acted like a jealous boyfriend when Gun was asked out by Perth then all of a sudden he was avoiding Gun he even let me caught him being on a date tsk tsk. I’m telling you Sir Off is quite a sly man. Maybe he was weighing his options and finally realized that a professional woman is a better choice for a professor like him than a student like-- *cough* he he he Gun I- was just being dramatic don’t take my words seriously ‘

Tina let her tongue get the best of her not until he saw Gun’s eyes starting to get misty. Gun stood up giving a force smile.

‘ I’ll go ahead and breathe some fresh air message me if our professor finally show up ‘

Aom nodded in understanding patting Gun’s back and when her sad friend left she started hitting Tina’s shoulder.

‘ AW!~~ Babe I- I didn’t mean to make him more sad! ‘ she ran when Aom started hitting her hard,

‘ moron I told you we shouldn’t tell him what you saw for the meantime because Gun will surely be sad over it yet you!!! Aish come back here and I’ll cut that clumsy tongue of yours! ‘

‘ Ah!!!! It’s your loss if you cut my tongue! You love my tongue babe!! Don’t even deny it! ‘

And the couple chasing one another continued while people around them just let them they were used to it already.

\--

Gun woke up feeling his neck hurt a little, he sighed when he saw it was already starting to get dark, he didn’t mean to skip his classes but he was sulking too much that he fell asleep in an empty classroom without realizing it.

1 message from Aom:

_Don’t think too much over it, Tina was just messing with your head. I have your bag with me. We’ll be waiting for you at the entrance gate. Tina will treat us to dinner because of her tactless mouth. I’m starting to miss your smile, stop sulking already ok?_

Gun slightly chuckle at Aom, this is one of the reason Tina feels jealous at times, Aom is such a sweet girl when it comes to Gun but a brutal one around her girlfriend. He was ready to leave when he noticed Off talking with someone on his phone outside the room, right he fell asleep in an empty room near Off’s faculty. He sucked in air when he heard Off laughed lovingly,

‘ stop playing already, do you want me to pick you up or not? ‘

‘ Huh? Oh come on I love your cooking, no need to eat outside ‘

‘ *chuckles* fine fine, I’ll take you out. Sure, I won’t nag even if you pick the most expensive restau ‘

‘ yes yes this is me making up for my attitude last time ‘

‘ ok hahaha see you later ‘

Gun felt his heart aching when Off already hang up yet he was still smiling at his phone. When Off went back to the faculty room he immediately run, he just want to go home.

Off was still smiling thinking how childish his older sister is acting earlier, she told him to make up with her by buying her dinner in an expensive restaurant, since he acted rude to her last time when his sister teased him acting like a fool over a simple kiss on the cheek, he was embarrassed the way a student can affect him like that so he took it out on her by yelling its none of her business, his sister got offended with the tone he used at her and demand to make up with her.

\--

The consecutive days of avoiding each other continues; for Off he was avoiding Gun due to the reason that he was controlling himself, he was over the cheek kiss; exams are approaching fast so he don’t want to be Gun’s distraction, yet for the latter he was scared, scared that he will end up confronting Off if he is indeed dating someone or he finally like someone

because if the latter said yes but like someone else and not him he don’t know how to react. So currently the two are avoiding each other not knowing the misunderstanding lying between them.

* * *

Every now and then some professor visit the computer lab of senior’s building encoding grades, the school year is coming to an end yet the misunderstanding between Off and Gun is still not cleared. Off at first he shrug it off thinking it’s better to let Gun focus on his studies for the meantime he is after all near becoming a fifth year student, beside for the past school years Gun was totally all over him, he understand if the student want to lay low for a while just like before but lately he was worried by it, and his worries became stronger when he got a glimpse of Gun’s markings.

‘ Professor Pom, is it ok if I look at your students grades? ‘

The latter sighed and nodded. ‘Actually come here and check this out, Gun’s average got lower this year, passed but it’s his lowest grade so far. Do you think he had a hard time with my class, was it my fault? *sigh* but my other students were doing fine, how come the most promising one of their batch had hard time grasping at my class? You are close with him right? Can you talk to him? I don’t know do a counselling? Or something? he’s closed off to most professors here when it comes to personal worries of him so maybe you can help. You can use the fact that you are his crush!’

‘ that was unnecessary to say ‘ Off rolled his eyes at the professor’s last sentence Mr. Pom chuckled and patted his shoulder. ‘ I’m counting on you! It will be such a waste if the kid continue to act like this, just think of it as a responsibility of yours since you’ll be their section’s adviser anyway this next school year ‘

Mr. Pom have a point, Gun will be finally his student this upcoming school year.

\--

Gun on his seat was playing with his fingers, his gaze remained down not looking at the professor seated opposite to him. He was laughing around with his two friends and on their way home when a student announced he was called to drop by the senior’s faculty.

‘ Phunsawat ‘

‘ hmmm? ‘

‘ what’s wrong? ‘

Gun felt his heart being tugged with the way the older guy is talking to him softly.

‘ are you having a hard time with your studies? You don’t like the fourth year topics and focus? But you were doing great during preliminary‘

Gun shook his head.

‘ do you have problems at home? ‘

He shook his head once again. Off sighed loosening his tie, he was starting to be annoyed.

‘ will you please look at me in the eye when answering? Where are your manners? I don’t remember you being this rude. ‘

One by one professors sharing space with Off in the senior’s faculty bid goodbye and they were left alone, Off removed his black blazer and kneeled in front of Gun. Lifting the latter’s head to look at him.

‘ care to tell me what’s wrong with you? Do you have any idea how Mr. Pom is worried you are finding his class difficult and probably not interested with his lectures or maybe it was entirely his fault that a promising student like you break his record of best grades while you are under his class. He is doubting his credibility too because of your grades sudden downfall ‘

‘ I passed. That is all that actually matters right? stop making it sound like I'm such a bad student, I got low average compared to my previous grades so what ‘

Gun brushed off his hand and look down once again, frustrated Off even opened one button of his long sleeve polo.

‘ PHUNSAWAT! I’m starting to be really mad here! what the hell is your problem? I thought you were busy with your studies so I never once tried approaching you, because I know you will come to me yourself if you’re not occupied, even if there are times I want to share you some good news since I got used to it because we are friends if we only strip off our titles right? Yet I stop myself because I don’t want to distract you. But what kind of grades are those? Yes, you passed but you always brag about your grades, achievements and contribution to this your university, to the beauty of arts, I remember you dreaming big and I was literally dumbfounded at how mature and a dreamer this kid is, I feel proud whenever I hear compliments of you *sigh* I’m sorry but I just can’t help but to feel disappointed-- ‘

The older guy stopped rumbling words when he take notice of Gun sobbing while his head is still looking down on the floor, letting tears flow continuously hitting the ground. 

‘ lies ‘

‘ huh’

Off feel like crying too when he saw how much pain Gun’s eyes were while looking straight at him.

‘ liar, you were not approaching me not because you were concerned distracting me from my studies, you were just simply busy dating around, you finally have someone you can go to and share your good news that’s why you no longer come to find me, you were dumbfounded every time I talk big to you because you find me unrealistic and childish not mature! You don’t feel proud when people compliments me, you even question it and tell me not to be cocky because of it! ‘

‘ Phunsawat ‘ Off badly wanted to wipe away the tears but Gun pushed him away,

‘ are you are done scolding me, acting such an adult around me? ‘

*grab wrist*

‘ Stop being stubborn and listen to me first I think you misunderstood something ‘

Gun being stubborn and being narrow-minded as of the moment, stomp his feet.

‘ No!!! I get it ok?! You said you’re not interested getting yourself be in a relationship so I thought when you finally wanted one, the gap between us will be easier to reach, but recently I accepted it, looking at you and that woman looking so good together, discussing mature stuff, watching you tell her your burdens, struggle at your job. And hearing you rant that me crushing on you is one of your burden, I accept defeat, no matter how close we get, you will never look at me the way I want you to look at me. I will always remain as a student, a kid to you! I GET IT! ‘

‘ PHUNSAWAT COME BACK HERE ‘

Off yelled and chased after Gun but the student was too fast and lost the sight of him.

‘ what the hell was that? me dating someone? Who is he referring to? Tch I don’t look at him the way he want me to look at him? Geez you are clearly blind. Ah what the heck just happened? From his studies to feelings? How the hell we ended up this way? If only he’s not a student here I would’ve kiss the hell out of him for him to sober up. Tsk. I guess I’ll let him cool down his emotions for the meantime. *sigh* School break start next week and he’ll go home to his parents for sure. I should fix things before it gets out of control ‘

Off was still thinking through things when his phone rings and when he saw the caller, he hit his palm across his cheeks, smiling like crazy

‘ ahhh damn adopted you made my boy jealous over us! ‘

* * *

To Off’s disappointment Gun did a good job hiding from him, even after Off tried confronting him outside school it was too late, Gun already went out his dormitory and successfully arrived to his parent’s home.

‘ Leeeyaaaaaa! Huhuhu I’m such a theater actor! I burst out my feelings and frustrations all over the place! I just feel like he is being too much telling me this and that regarding my attitude towards my studies when in fact it’s his fault! Then I realized what I did and too embarrassed to face him, he was doing his job as a professor scolding a student for his bad grades and yet… I ranted him about my feelings ‘ Gun whined to his friend. Leeya pinched his cheeks.

‘ why did you even jumped in to conclusion that he is dating that woman? ‘

‘ Aw! How can I not jump into that conclusion, they were being too cozy in public, discussing personal matters, Sir Off being totally comfortable with her not to mention he always talk with her on the phone, smiling. It’s rare for Sir Off to be like that, to be goofy like that around someone unless they are really close. ‘

Gun kick his feet in the air only to mope when Leeya knock some sense into him.

‘ And what if you misunderstood it? And just overreact about it? How will you face that professor of yours? You didn’t even listen to him properly, and you will feel upset because he treats you like a child? seriously? I can imagine you throwing tantrums at him every time things don’t go your way. Just like what you are telling me beside even if he date that woman you have no right to feel that way, you never tried clearing your status with him right? ’

Guilty, Gun pouted.

‘ I did overreact and throw tantrums most of the times. I act all high and mighty but ended up having low grades this school year worst is Sir Off even approached me about it, I guess my emotions were all mixed up so… I acted that way. And mind you I have all the right to feel this way, he made me feel excited with the way he acted jealous one time, he stole glances too, he was sweet and gentle to me too, I really thought he’s starting to return my feelings but then boom! btw aren’t you the one who told me to play hard to get at times?! ‘

‘ May I remind you that I also told you that know your limits? Expect responsibly and never jump into conclusion without actually confronting it first. Tch genius are really dumb when it comes to feelings. Can’t blame you though its your first time actually liking someone and it even got this far. ‘

‘ Leeyaaa how? How will I face him as my adviser this upcoming school year without making myself look more stupid than this? ‘

‘ Play it cool ‘ Leeya shrugged.

‘ huh? ‘

Grins. ‘ why not use your age as an excuse? ‘

‘ *glare* I’m trying so hard to eliminate the age gap between us and you want me to use it? ‘

‘ yeah, like sorry sir I was being an insolent emotional brat at that time, emotions got the best of me, it won’t happen again ‘

‘ LEEYA! You’re not helping! ‘

‘ hahahah I’m being serious, it’s your last year in that university, you no longer have excuses to be with him, see him after that school year, that professor will also have no reason to tolerate you unless…. You two clearly have a proper label this time ‘

‘ we are friends I still have excuses if I want to be with him or see him‘

‘ friends? You will settle with that? when you can have him as more than that? It’s obvious with your stories that he likes you back beside I know you, you won’t hold on this far if you are not confident that you are not wasting your time ‘

‘ Hmm trust me this time around, embrace your actual self, don’t try so hard to narrow the gap between your age. Don’t hold back this time around. ‘

Gun buried his face to the pillow near him.

‘ You’re confusing me! before you told me to play hard to get now you want me not holding back! AHHH! Love is so confusing! ‘

Leeya patted her friend and said. ‘ welcome to reality my friend ‘

* * *

**A month left before University open classes for a new school year**

At home, Gun didn’t care at all even if his mother continuously scold him for it after showering he went out wearing nothing but boxers, his eyes were closed rubbing his stomach yawning as he make his way towards the dining room. Completely ignorant of guests amusedly staring at him.

‘ Mom *yawns* what’s for breakfast? I want some pancakes and maple syr—‘

Off’s heavily gaze was fixated on Gun’s shocked eyes.

.

‘ WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ‘


	6. More, more

Continuation….

‘ WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ‘ he yelled in a rude manner making Gun’s mother pinch his waist.

‘ Gun Atthaphan. What did I told you about not wearing anything aside from boxers after showering? Go and put some decent clothes on and apologize to our guests. ‘

Gun frowned at the way his mother is scolding him like a small child, he hurriedly went to his room,

 _‘ Why is Sir Off in my house with that beautiful woman? Who is looking back at me and Sir Off oddly? And who is that elder woman laughing beside Sir Off? Aish. I still haven’t figure out how to face him and yet he appeared out of nowhere. Worst? I am barely wearing anything. Ahhhhhh!_ ‘

While Gun is having a break down inside his room about him showing up almost naked in front of his professor crush, Mrs. Phunsawat smiled lovingly to her visitors,

‘ Sorry about that. My son is a good kid. ‘

Off chuckled lightly, ‘ I know ma’am.. I actually know him pretty well ‘

Mrs. Phunsawat clapped her hand and nodded excitedly. ‘ Of course! you work as a professor in Silpakorn’s university am I right? ‘

‘ and will be your son’s adviser starting next month _and who knows will also be your son in the future_ *giggles* ‘

Off elbowed his sister under the table, he gritted his teeth ‘ adopted don’t play around ‘

Mrs. Adulkittiporn interrupted when he noticed Mrs. Phunsawat looking curiously

‘ anyway I should help you prepare breakfast Gun is expecting pancakes for his breakfast we all heard that‘

\--

The breakfast today is totally awkward for two people, Gun who is blushing with the way his mom is bragging about how good of a student he is, despite his grades dramatic decrease last semester, Off who is uncomfortably just smiling whenever his mother is making jokes about him being single and scared that he will end up alone because of his passion in teaching students.

Gun curiously glanced at the beautiful woman laughing and exchanging conversation with the two elders.

‘ aren’t you dating Sir Off? How can he end up being alone if you two are dating? ‘

before he can stop his mouth he already blurted it out, Off hide a smile but his sister didn’t contain it to herself and pinch both of Gun’s cheeks.

‘ Aw I didn’t know you are this adorable?!!! *giggles* ‘

Mrs. Phunsawat chuckle at her son’s comment.

‘ Son that is your professor’s sister. Baifern, you look young and beautiful that anyone can’t help but assumed you are dating your younger brother. ‘

‘ Hahaha I’m used to it aunty, people always mistakenly see me and Off as a couple. So out of habit I play along and make those _people_ interested in my younger brother jealous. You know to see if _they_ will back off or fight for him. I don’t want a wimp for _my brother_ you see. Especially he is so good-looking and picky that the competition for his heart is extreme, they should be a fighter if they want to be with him ‘

Gun felt like Off’s sister is deliberately targeting him

‘ Adopted. Enough. ‘

Baifern held her hands high and smile at Gun. ‘ Right Gun? My brother is so popular even among students, his future partner must know how to deal with it and not be a crybaby or else my brother will have a hard time and nobody wants that for him ‘

* * *

‘ How did you know them? And why are they here early in the morning? ‘ Gun asked while helping his mom with the dishes,

‘ Mrs. Adulkittiporn’s husband is your dad’s senior in law firm, I often chat with her when I visit your dad and she visit her husband, and they are here early in the morning because I saw them across the road they were looking for a place to stay turns out they planned surprising Mr. Adulkittiporn but his flight was moved tomorrow. So I volunteered they can wait here instead of staying at a hotel. ‘

‘ s-stay here? we only have two rooms here because you turned that guest room into a storage room’

‘ Baifern and her mom will be sleeping with me while Off will be in your room.’

‘ HA?!’

‘ Why? They agreed to it. Eh are you feeling awkward because he’s your future adviser? ‘ Gun’s mother teased naively,

_How can you do this to me mother? Are you that dense for you not to notice your son have a crush to this professor? Have you forgotten me telling you first day of sophomore year that I find a young professor in the university attractive? And now you actually want me to sleep in the same room with him?_

‘ Ma… ‘

‘ *giggles* so he’s that professor huh? ‘

_The fuck?_

Gun’s mother snap her fingers. ‘ I knew it. With the way you snicker at Baifern earlier thinking he’s dating your professor. I knew he’s your-so-called inspiration. ‘

He mess his hair and lean his head against his mom’s shoulder.

‘ If you knew….then why are you… maaaaa ‘

‘ don’t be too modest, It’s not like I ask you to sleep with him—oops hahaha I’m just kidding son, Mrs. Adulkittiporn is just like me we easily get cold, and Off likes his room up to the freezing point just like you so we agreed to that us women to sleep in my room. But if you don’t want to share your room with him to be honest, Off volunteered to sleep in the living room on the couch. I just didn’t allowed it because I don’t want him to hurt his back tomorrow morning. Come on son… it is once in a lifetime opportunity why not grab it ‘

Gun frowned at his mother’s cheekiness they were both startled when Off appeared,

‘ Ma’am I think your son is right. It’s inappropriate for us to sleep in one room, I’ll sleep on the couch in the living room ‘

Off smiled softly before going outside to where his mother and sister is, Mrs. Phunsawat grin at his pouty child.

‘ How I wish your father is here to examine his future son, tch. Gun better graduate fast and snatch that man or I’ll kick you out of the family tree ‘

‘ Psh. Didn’t you and dad told me before that you will only allow me to be in a serious relationship once I turn 30? ‘

Gun’s mother nodded. ‘ Yup. It’s eradicated the moment I found out what type of person he is. You better claim him fast or you will lose him. Look ‘

Gun glanced at where his mom is pointing and saw Off being admired by their neighbors, Baifern was simply clinging herself to Off’s arms that’s why some people asking for his name or number back off.

_‘ Claim him fast? How can I after my outburst and accusation against him last time? ‘_

_\--_

The whole day Gun distanced himself from his house and hide in his childhood friend’s home. Leeya playfully kicked Gun’s feet.

‘ Kid hide and seek is over, go home and be lovey dovey with your professor ‘

‘ Leeyaaaaaa ‘

‘ Guunnnn ‘ Leeya mocked before smiling at her friend assuring him.

‘ Go home. You should also apologize to your professor for your reaction last time ‘

Gun slowly made his way into their house and saw that the lights were already turned off, that means everyone are already sleeping. He sighed thinking it was safe to go inside when a hand cover his mouth.

*chomp*

‘ Aw! Did you just bite my hand? ‘Off whined smiling, he was leaning against the couch in the living room.

‘ why did you cover my mouth like some serial killer ‘ Gun roared only to be hush by the older one.

‘ *chuckle* Fine sorry. I just feel like teasing you. You were trying to sneak inside as if this is not your home. ‘

Gun scoffed before proceeding to his room,

‘ Good night Phunsawat ‘

Gun glanced back when he heard Off, he can’t help but feel pity for him when he saw the professor struggling, finding a comfortable position.

Minutes later after he showered and put on his pajamas he went to the living room with a blanket and a pillow. Off felt himself smiling with his eyes closed when Gun lifted his head carefully, placing the pillow underneath his head, Gun was supposed to cover him with the blanket when the latter noticed him smiling, Gun toss the blanket to his face.

‘ I know you are awake stop pretending ‘

Off silently sat down, patting the space beside him as he gestured for Gun to sit beside him.

‘ I’m sorry ‘ Gun said in a squeaky voice that Off can’t help but chuckle. Ruffling Gun’s hair he answered.

‘ Next time you should directly ask me first before concluding anything. Instead of overthinking by yourself, tell me if something is bothering you. *sigh* I’m sorry too for being insensitive, I realized my words feels like I was pressuring you to maintain your image with your grades. I-is it my fault why your grades turned out like that? ‘

Gun shake his head rapidly. ‘ No. Well you are one of the factors since I was occupied thinking you are dating behind my back., I was sulking over it that I spaced out a lot ‘

Off gave him a sly smile ‘ dating behind your back? You make it sounds like I’m cheating on you haha’

‘ don’t laugh, it’s true psh! You already gave me false hope when you acted jealous once, then there are times where people around me told me they caught you stealing glances, you also sometimes act sweeter and gentler , so finding out you’re dating someone I considered it already cheating. Blah blah blah I know that smile of yours, you think I’m being such a child again. I no longer care anyway let’s forget that embarrassing confrontation of ours ok? so I can face you without awkwardness again ok?‘

Off nodded smiling at him, Gun returned a smile ‘ Ok! Goodnight Sir Off mwa *flying kiss* ‘

_Cute_

//

@Fifth year building

Gun was skipping and definitely in a great mood first day of the school year, he will greet everyone a big hello and cute hi whenever they cross paths, Aom and Tina already knew that the misunderstanding was already resolved the morning after Off’s family slept over at Gun’s they received a message from Gun.

_Hehehe we overreacted I overreacted! they were siblings. By the way Off’s family slept over at our house surprise?!, hoho our parents were acquaintance! The star of luck is on my side! Can you believe it? also our families were together the whole day. His father even told me at the airport that he actually thought Sir Off brought along his new partner since I was always by his side and biggest twist my mom was the one who corrected Mr. Adulkittiporn’s statement, Sir Off was just smiling all throughout! I think this year is my year!!!!!!!!!!! hohoho_

* * *

Tina, Aom and Gun were comfortably seated in the front row, the excited fifth year student was grinning from ear to ear that was so infectious, resulting for the rest of the class to be in a good mood, uplifting everyone’s spirit, and when the classroom door open, exposing a fresh and calm Professor Off Jumpol wearing his usual lazy day white button down shirt tie attire. The room like in an anime was filled with pink lights and flowers floating in the air when he gave the class a warm smile.

‘ Whoa, a lot of familiar faces, all of you grew up so well huh, it feels like yesterday when I made a mistake entering your sophomore room ‘

Students laughed, cheered and teased Gun when they saw how Off low-key glanced at the front row.

‘ Alright settle down, I should properly introduce myself now and let’s get down to business? ‘

Gun can’t help but feel like as if he was floating, he is really hear listening to Off’s voice introducing himself, it feels like déjà vu at how he was strictly saying his rules like the first day they met. Thinking of things like he can see Off now every single day and don’t have to worry about Off being annoyed skipping class or hurriedly doing his activity so he can skip and see him, how he can stare at Off all day every Monday, Wednesday and Friday because those are the days that they have Off as their lecturer and how he can randomly ask questions to Off regarding school work without thinking he will bother the latter because he is his adviser now, Gun can’t help but feels like flying.

‘ Mr. Phunsawat ‘

_Sigh. I hope this year will be a lot longer than the other years_

‘ Mr. Phunsawat ‘

_Sigh. It feels heavenly knowing I am really close now to him, so close that I can even smell his manly perfume—_

There was a moment of silence inside the room as they watch Gun looked surprised seeing his professor is right in front of him, that’s why he can smell him clearly, he moved backward blushing

‘ Mr. Phunsawat can you please stop daydreaming and listen to me?‘

Gun shyly nod. ‘ What is it that you are saying again sir? ‘

The rest of the class laugh and Gun just wanted to disappear at that moment, and he can’t help but to feel annoyance sinking to his bones when he saw Off smirking.

_He will definitely have fun calling me out whenever I daydream_

‘ as I was saying as early as now I want all of you to be aware that in my class I don’t tolerate favoritism, I will all treat you equally. Alright?! ‘

‘ YES SIR ‘

Gun pouted. _There goes my dream of being special in this class_

‘ I want all of you to work hard and give your very best, this will be your last year in Silpakorn University it will be nice to leave college life filled with wonderful memories and beautiful achievements that you can proudly brag to your future children ‘

Future children? Gun grinned and Off looked away fighting the smile threatening to come out as he glanced at Gun’s direction knowing he will surely start daydreaming again.

_This year will be an exciting year for everyone but definitely special for these two._ Aom thought smiling while looking at Gun daydreaming and Off smiling secretly.


	7. why is he like that?

\--3 weeks of being Adviser Off and Student Gun--

No words can describe Gun’s feelings are, while taking a glimpse at how his classmates were having fun inside the classroom, laughing at something their professor Off was sharing, a story of him during his senior year. Gun was again punished by Off to stay outside the room for 15 minutes to do some stretching because he was caught daydreaming again, at first he thought Off was just teasing him but when Off called him out again and purposely chat with the rest of the class once he is outside, he probably pissed the professor for continuously zoning out in his class.

The moment his punishment was done and he was allowed to go back inside they will all go back being serious, Off will go back discussing as if nothing happened.

Aom poke his shoulder ‘ he shared how his ex and him used to flirt while molding clay body during their pottery class and he told us not to use that technique to flirt around in our labs‘

‘ though he winked at the part when he said don’t use that technique with your crushes so I’m really confused if he is telling us to use that technique or not ‘ Tina added.

Gun glared at the wicked professor.

_No favoritism? Then why am I the only one being punished for day dreaming and the most annoying part is why whenever I am punished to wait outside he will share memories of him during his university days and worst?! Apparently his university days is filled with his ex in it._

_\--_

Off almost master the art of deadma at how frequent he play ignorant whenever Gun will throw tantrums at him after class for throwing him out of the room while telling his class his university stories,

‘ AHHH! Sir Off I already learnt my lesson ok? I won’t day dream anymore argh! ‘

‘ that same phrase like what you told me the other day again Phunsawat? ‘

Gun pouted. ‘ it’s not my fault if my adoration for you is becoming stronger every time I see you! Plus! Why are you consecutively dressing so well and most importantly styling your hair sexily this school year?! You were not like that in the past years! I swear you are obviously making it harder for me to stay focus’

*pfft*

‘ EH?!!! Why are you laughing? Can’t you see I’m feeling bullied here? ‘

He felt ridiculous yet felt his mouth letting out a smile looking at his professor smiling.

_Man, I am so in love with him_

\--

@Adulkittiporn’s residence

Ever since the school year began Baifern noticed how he rarely see his younger brother frown, he’s more likely to be caught by any of them smiling while looking at his phone, but what caught her curiosity is how every Monday, Wednesday, Friday Off’s smile is brighter than any other days. Just like today, Monday he woke up and went to the university earlier than usual yet go home pretty late. During other days whenever Off went home from work he's rather exhausted and immediately do his routine and stuff before going to bed at nine, but today she caught him listening and humming a song while looking at his phone smiling, and like a child will try not to giggle at something, sneaking quietly behind the sofa she peek over his phone only to shake her head looking at Off as if he loose some screws.

‘ what’s funny looking at a picture of a miniature ceramic bisque of a Pomeranian? ‘

Off fake a cough fighting a smile looking at his phone, biting his lips,

_‘ Sir, any specific request? ‘_

_‘ request? ‘_

_‘ aw, with the activity today, what do you want me to do? The theme is about animals right? Hmmm what animal do you like me to do? ‘ Gun asked cutely batting his eyes while his hands are under his chin, totally ignoring his classmates yelling at him to move from their professor’s desk because they can’t see the samples,_

_‘hmm,how about… pomeranian? ‘_

_Gun frown, ‘ eh? Think of something challenging, are you underestimating me? ‘_

_‘ no, I.. just genuinely like Pomeranians specially those teacup ones ‘_

_‘ oh, you like small dogs? I thought you’re one of those types who are fond of big dogs‘ Gun tilted his head to the right unaware how he looks like a cute teacup Pomeranian dog in the eyes of the professor, Off smiled at him._

_‘ no, I prefer smaller ones ‘ he said looking straight into Gun’s innocent eyes completely oblivious of his double meaning Gun still blushed announcing._

_‘ Ok then! I shall make the cutest miniature ceramic bisque of a teacup Pomeranian for you! ‘_

_\--_

_Off raised his eyebrow when Gun’s turn of presenting his activity output came, Gun tried his best to calm his heart down._

_‘ Phunsawat what’s up with your Pomeranian miniature? ‘_

_Gun pouted ‘ hehe turned out I made his facial features fiercer than it should be, I was planning in my head for it to look cute and all yet hehe it end up oppositely but hey sir some small dogs are fiercer than big dogs in real life. I remember being chased by an angry chihuahua because I was wearing a pants with tennis ball patterns’ he awkwardly laugh with comical eyes making the whole class laugh_

_Off modestly covered his mouth with his hand ‘ you got a point I remember being bitten by a jealous teacup Pomeranian before ‘_

_‘ jealous???’_

_Off nodded ‘ teacup pomeranian are friendly and perky but they easily get jealous‘_

_‘ yet you still like it? why? ‘_

_Off gave a mysterious smile making the whole class swoon yet Gun curiously frowning._

_‘ Yeah, me too, I wonder why ‘_

* * *

**Wednesday**

Off walked in the class weighing why …. Why there’s no one greeting him with a beaming smile, smiling from ear to ear teacup Pomeranian who will bark at him, saying how he miss him because he didn’t get to stare at him for the whole day yesterday, and when he saw the three vacant seats he decided asking the class president.

‘ where’s our class monitor and his friends? ‘

‘ Sir, I was about to tell you they brought Gun to the clinic so they might be late-- ‘

‘ why? Is Phunsawat not feeling well? ‘

The class president rub the back of his head. ‘ Sir, Gun fell down the stairs earlier—SIR! ‘

Before Off knew it, his body reacted on their own, he found himself running yelling at the class president to paint their unpainted ceramics. The student scratch his head confused before announcing the professor’s instruction to the whole class. Off arrived panting, hurriedly rushing to Gun who is sitting, swaying his feet from the patient’s bed while the university doctor is fixing his sling, Gun’s eyes went wide he excitedly beamed unconsciously waved his hurt arm,

‘ PHUNSAWAT!!!!’

The doctor and the three students were shocked to hear how heavy the way Off yelled at Gun, to say it more accurately they were frightened at how scary Off’s facial expression right now. His chest kept rising up and down, while his heart is beating harshly as if he ran a marathon for hours.

‘ Professor Off right? uhm your student is good to go, the impact from his fall mostly burden his arm, according to his x-ray he somewhat fractured his humerus (bone closest to shoulder) and may have to wear the sling for three to six weeks? his fracture thankfully doesn’t require surgery, so no need to worry that much I advise to not overstrain it for the meantime, ice and rest, it might be a little uncomfortable for awhile but it will heal quickly if you follow my advise lastly here, take this prescription, those are optional just in case you need it for pain relief, but I doubt you need it seeing you lively earlier. Feel free to visit the hospital after class just to make sure and hear some second opinion’ he stated breaking the silence and the foul mood, he patted Off’s shoulder before excusing himself.

The three student went back with the professor to their classroom awkwardly quiet, after the outburst and yelling Gun’s surname, Off didn’t say anything, he remained silent, professionally instructing and following their schedule for today, the only time Off looked at Gun's direction is when his classmates flocked over his desk. When class is over Gun felt crying because of the silent treatment Off is giving him all throughout the day, so when everyone left the room aside from them (Gun, Tina, Aom and Off ) and Off silently walked toward his way after fixing his stuff, placing Gun’s bag over his shoulder Gun didn’t held it in him anymore he started crying.

‘ Wahhhhhh! Sir! I’m sorry if I burdened you! If I again act as a distraction for the whole class I didn’t mean to be clumsy and hurt myself, huhuhuh I was still half-asleep earlier and miscalculated my steps! Please don’t be mad at me, ahhhhhh I really hate it when you are ignoring me and not talking to me huhuhu ‘ Gun shamelessly hugged Off’s waist with his free hand, burying his face on the latter’s chest.

Tina and Aom were awkwardly standing near the door and they can’t help but smile when Off caress Gun’s back in an up and down motion sighing

‘ shh, mad and scared are two different things ‘

Gun lifted his head confused, ‘ huh ? ‘

‘ Nothing, I said I’ll send you and your friends home. Should I send you home to your parents at least there you have someone to attend your needs ‘

Gun shake his head rapidly. ‘ No way, my mom will definitely cry if she sees me like this, she like to fuss over simple things ‘

‘ you hurt yourself, it’s enough to fuss about ‘

Gun bite the corner of his lips flattered. Aom and Tina raised their hand ‘ Er, we should get going? So Gun can also rest it’s been a long day? ‘

Off remained quiet before disagreeing. ‘ Is it ok to take him first to the hospital just to make sure he’s not hurt elsewhere ‘

\--

Scared is an understatement to describe what he felt earlier, Off was trembling the whole time on his way to the clinic, and the sight of Gun being treated in the clinic and the latter is taking it as a funny thing annoyed him, in order to calm himself and to not explode his feeling out of fear and worry, the whole day he gave the student a silent treatment, he will just subtly check on him and he will start being annoyed again whenever he saw Gun feeling uncomfortable wearing the sling, and joke around to his classmates after it like it was nothing. Off already sent the students to their respective home and dormitory for Gun, when he remembered what the doctor in the hospital said earlier.

_‘ You’re living alone in a dormitory? ‘_

_Gun nodded smiling._

_‘ how will you put ice on it before you sleep? hmm how will you take a bath? Change your clothes? Eat? and other things? It will be more convenient if you at least have someone with you while you are still wearing sling ‘_

_‘ I can manage doc, beside I still have my other hand ‘_

Remembering those and thinking how Gun will struggle made Off spin his car back to the student’s dormitory. Good thing about Gun’s dormitory is that they are not that strict with visitors as long as they leave their Id in the lobby, plausible reason and logged in to the systems record. Off hurriedly went inside Gun’s room when he heard clashing sounds in the room, he was even pissed off realizing Gun left his door opened. In the middle of the room he saw Gun, pants, school bag is on the floor while some of his upper skin were showing as he attempt to take off his clothes,

‘ Sir Off? ‘

A stern expression spread across the professor’s face.

‘ let me ‘

‘ huh? Gun asked confused

‘ let me take off your clothes for you ‘

‘ HA?!!!!!’

If only the situation they're in is different Off would've laugh his lungs out, at how funny Gun's reaction is. 

* * *

Gun gulped continuously while quietly watching the professor in his mini kitchen, waves of heat surfaced showing off as his cheeks flared remembering how Off help him took his clothes not just that! the older one even helped him wash his hair and *blush* scrub his back and for the rest of course he tried his best to do it on his own, he still have shame in his body. Afterwards Off help him ease the pain from his arm with some ice and the professor will scold him from time to time, because he can’t stay still, well he can’t help it, the coldness from the ice tickles. Other than that, no one can deny how sparks appeared all over whenever Off touched him, how his heart felt full.. entertained by Off cooking food as of the moment.

‘ do you often buy outside food? The kitchen looked like you seldom use it. ‘

‘ I often get lazy *shrug* hehe ‘

‘ but never too lazy to bake me cookies? ‘ Off sarcastically banters making Gun laugh,

When Off was cleaning the dishes and Gun was sitting comfortably on his bed, the latter wonder why does it feel like with only them inside the room it feel narrower, Gun curiously glanced at Off when he sat down on his sofa, placing his laptop on his lap.

‘ what are you doing? ‘

‘ checking emails, transferring the grades from earlier, and NO, you can’t see it ‘

Gun immediately sat on the floor leaning his head over Off’s lap making the latter switch the laptop position, placing it beside him, he glanced at the silly injured student before twisting his body slightly typing on his laptop.

‘ ugh I can’t believe I need to be injured before I can be this close to you and have you inside my room *sigh* and even though I am totally enjoying you taking care of me like this… Sir ‘

‘ hmm? ‘ he asked without glancing at him, Gun simply let his head tilted staring at Off’s serious face,

‘ You do know that I have feelings for you right? ‘

*nod*

a moment of silence,

Gun yawned. ‘ you acting like this… letting yourself off guard around me, being cozy like this with me… you do know you’re increasing the hope in me, I did told you I already quit trying to stop myself liking you right? ‘

*nod*

Gun yawn once again pouting, his eyes were starting to be blurry.

‘ Can you be honest with me and tell me if we really can’t cross the boundary? Of us just being a teacher and a student? ‘

…..

Off smiled when he heard silent snores from the latter, he fell asleep while his head is leaning on his thighs, he shut down his laptop and carefully carried Gun to his bed, making sure his position won’t hurt his arm he just hope, Gun don’t toss around much when he’s asleep. He kneel down beside the bed, brushing off some Gun’s hair,

‘ I already crossed the boundary the moment I kept thinking about you, the moment I can’t think of anyone else beside you, the moment my eyes keep on landing on you, the moment little things you do can influence me big time. Just be patient and study for now, and when time comes I’ll be the one making the first step to level up our relationship *hold & kiss Gun’s hand surface*

In the middle of the night, Gun woke up and smiled brightly realizing Off placed him to the bed and covered him with a blanket, when he noticed the paper note on his forehead he foolishly kick his feet like a fool in the air before trying his best to go back to sleep as he keep on thinking,

‘ why are you even holding my hand in the first place while I’m asleep? ‘

_I locked the door for you, don’t carelessly leave them unlocked, I somehow overreacted I should’ve believe you when you said you can manage, but if you really need help don’t hesitant to tell me ok? Lastly, if I’m late at my class tomorrow because I went home late, it’s your fault, you didn’t let go of my hand when I was about to leave. Oh and if you paint your ceramics lamely its fine, but I can't promise to give you good grades, no favoritism remember?_

\--

**Friday**

Off stare at the vacant seat in the front row and was about to frown seeing it empty when he heard Gun’s voice behind him.

‘ To the hottest professor in the world! Good morning! Your future is finally here, fully energized because I get to see you for the whole day again ‘

Off licked his lips playfully scolding at Gun. ‘ Sit down. You’re late ‘

The whole class whistled at their professor not denying Gun’s statement this time, making Off look away telling them to settle down meanwhile Gun using his fine arm was gesturing to tease them more receiving a simple glare from the professor.

When they were done with pre-laboratory instruction they moved to the fifth year section-A art’s laboratory, and after hours of working everyone were busy comparing their works, giving compliments with their outputs while Gun is still struggling painting his ceramics not just because of his injured arm but because he was being perfectionist with every detail, Off was quietly watching him from afar while checking other’s work, lunch came and Gun insisted staying,

‘ Sir? How about you?’ Aom asked raising her eyebrow at the professor when he didn’t move from his teacher’s desk.

Off raised his homemade sandwich, ‘ I’m fine with these ‘

Tina and Aom exchanged looks before shrugging, when they are the only ones left behind Off stood near a focused Gun, one of the things Off love doing at times like this is staring at Gun, the student has this rare serious looking face that Off find entertaining.

‘ Sir if you won’t stop staring at me like that, I’ll assume you are waiting to be kissed ‘ Gun joked turning around without warning roughly bumping his nose on Off’s stomach.

Gun moved away quickly gulping, his shoulder slightly ache with the sudden movement ‘ I-I I didn’t know you were that close, s-sorry sir--‘ the jumpy student looked at Off shocked when the latter placed one of his homemade sandwich to his mouth.

‘ I know you are trying to impress me with every work of yours, but still you should eat. I keep hearing your stomach grumbling since earlier. ‘

Gun was grouchy munching the sandwich struggling, Off smiled taking the sandwich back slightly wiping off the crumbs around Gun’s lips, before letting Gun bite on it again. Off was laughing feeding the student while Gun was in between eating, and mumbling how Off can easily just tell him from the beginning that he want to share his sandwich, the professor then heard students on their way back to the room so he moved back hurriedly to his desk that he almost trip leaving Gun laughing at the teacher’s funny reaction.

_‘ why is he like that? tch, he reacted as if he did something bad to me? ‘_

Tina pouted, ‘ Aw! What are you eating? And here I thought you’ll be starving here so we bought you something ‘ she whined when they saw Gun chewing a mouthful of food, Aom glimpse at the professor who is currently tapping his index finger on his desk stealing glances at their direction before glancing back to her friend, Aom raised her eyebrow at Gun. Gun just winked at her before snatching her drink. She just smiled shaking her head receiving a confused look from Tina.

‘ what? Do you know something that I don’t? ‘ she mouthed.


	8. Stuck on stupid

**Sunday** -last week of being ‘injured’ -

Gun groan, slumping lazily to Tina’s bed,

‘ Can tomorrow come faster? ‘ him and Aom are both at Tina’s house, he’s currently assisting the couple with their individual assignments,

‘ hey! be careful with your arm ‘ the couple shouted at the same time, Gun chuckle.

‘ My arm is already fine since last week ‘ he confessed giving them a sly smile.

‘ then why are you still wearing your sling? I thought you find it uncomfortable ‘Tina asked,

‘ The answer is obvious, our friend here is not yet ready to stop worrying his beloved professor, he love being pampered. *grins* I caught Sir Off feeding this cunning student last week! Ha! Tell me that’s the reason why you keep insisting to be left behind during lunch right? ‘ Aom teased.

Gun nodded smiling burying his head on the pillow ‘ wanna know a secret? ‘

‘ what? ‘ the two chorused grinning.

‘ Sir Off know very well that my other hand can function ok but he still insisted feeding me… and…’

‘ aaand? ‘

Gun smiled at his friends looking at him like curious children.

‘ last weekend, My parents visited me here and he’s with them together with his mom… we watched a movie together ‘

Tina and Aom screamed like kids,

‘ the hell! How did you two progressed this much!!? ‘

‘ Huh funny, both parents are like pushing you together? ‘ Aom stated giving weird faces making Gun shrug.

‘ that’s what I felt too, my parents are fond of Sir Off, usually if we watch a movie in cinema they will let me sit in between them, always in the middle, but during that time they purposely let me and Sir Off sit together *tilts head* I even caught them whispering to each other while glancing at us during the movie’

‘ I won’t even be surprise if you two will just announce being in a relationship ‘ Tina teased poking Gun’s waist.

‘ why are you looking at me like that Aom? ‘

The latter hugged Gun, ‘ nothing, I’m happy for you really after years of making him to notice you, you’ve come so far, I’m just worried because honestly in my point of view, Sir Off can’t give you what you want as long as we are still student ‘

Tina hugged Aom from behind while Aom is hugging Gun, they are all now cramped on the bed, the three sighed.

‘ I think so too, tho what matters to me now is that I’m happy and for now I’m contented with that ‘

\--

**Monday**

Filled with excitement and delight Gun rushed to the university only to frown the moment he saw Off talking with a fifth year student girl from Class 5C, they were laughing in the middle of the hallway outside their classroom, Gun have this unexplainable expression looking at his batch mate shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

‘ Oho, what’s up with Sir Off chatting with the most beautiful girl in our batch? ‘ Tina commented receiving death glares both from Gun and Aom.

‘ Most beautiful? Really BABE?’ Aom sarcastically asked gripping Tina’s collar, she awkwardly laugh caressing Aom’s hand.

‘ he he he, forget I even asked that babe, of course you’re the only one beautiful in my eyes, I was just speaking in behalf of the other students . I don’t even understand why they find her beautiful ‘

Aom rolled her eyes and pushed Tina who just fanned herself in relief,

‘ Haven’t the both of you heard? ‘

‘ heard what? ‘

‘ Piing will be the representative in the fifth year for the upcoming search for Silpakorn’s Cinderella Pageant and I heard Sir Off will be the head organizer this year ‘

‘ so that means they will be interacting with each other for a while? ‘ Gun frowned at that question of Tina.

Aom smirked, ‘ not just with Piing but also with the remaining four Cinderella candidate ‘

‘ I feel like my arm is starting to hurt again ‘

Aom laughed pushing Gun to start walking towards their room when they saw Piing bid goodbye to Off, Off on the other hand touched his earlobe when he was ignored by Gun and the latter just entered the room without even saying his usual good morning, and for the rest of the day Gun is rolling his eyes at him or looking away whenever their eyes meet.

_‘ what’s up with his attitude today? *chuckle* what is he sulking? psh ‘_

\--

‘Class dismissed ‘

Off knit one of his eyebrows when he noticed Gun removed his arm sling as if it was nothing before immediately running out of the room.

8 pm, Gun finally felt hungry after locking his dorm’s room, he did some stretches and was shocked to see his professor casually leaning at the front gate of his dormitory.

‘ S-sir? ‘

‘ since when? ‘ Off asked staring at the former injured arm of Gun.

Gun awkwardly chuckle ‘ err, last week? ‘

Off clicked his tongue across his cheek, slowly leaning towards Gun, resulting for Gun to hit his back on the wall near their gate.

‘ last week? When we watched the movie, your arm is already healed? Yet you keep making me feed you in the cinema, assist you during dinner, carry the shopping bags for you? ‘

Gun slightly put distance between them pouting, ‘ that’s because I like the way you are pampering me so I thought to pretend that I’m still injured for one more week ‘

‘ then what change your mind? And why are you sulking by the way? ‘ Off asked tilting his head.

Crossing his arms on his chest he answered ‘ because I got jealous earlier with you interacting with Piing that answers both of your question ‘

Off smiled ruffling his hair. ‘ such a child ‘

Gun sighed ‘ I know I know psh. Can you move now I’m really hungry! ‘

Off didn’t answer him and went to open the passenger seat glancing at the confused student after, ‘ where do you want to eat? ‘

* * *

Staffs at the gymnasium hall are chattering with one other, side comments from time to time observing the candidates for the Cinderella pageant, meanwhile some students were passing by during their vacant time including Gun who’s currently in the corner with a pouty face.

Off who plays the floor manager as of the moment felt like someone is making a hole on his back and when he turn around to look for the culprit he saw Gun looking like an abandoned pup in the corner staring at him.

‘ Alright ladies, you can go and take a break for 15 minutes ‘ he said before jogging his way to Gun. The latter with pouty face raised the mineral water,

‘ here, drink I don’t want you to pass out due to dehydration ‘

Off just nod staring intently at his student who stood up from his seat and proceed to wipe off the bead of sweats in his face.

‘ sir why are you staring at me like that? meh don’t tell me you are really falling for me? *giggles* ‘

Gun keep giggling only to freeze when he heard an unexpected reply from the professor.

‘ and if I am? ‘

He blinked a couple of times and saw seriousness in Off’s eyes,

‘ then let’s be—‘

‘ Professor Off ‘ a student council in charge of stage production interrupted, Off ruffle Gun’s hair. ‘ I better go back, and I’m pretty sure you have a class in a minute so better leave too ‘

‘ b-b-but ‘ Off didn’t even wait for Gun to finish his sentence and turn around slightly smacking his mouth for what he said earlier.

\--

_and if I am?_

Like an echo those words kept on repeating inside Gun’s mind even after he’s already back to his dormitory, he just keep thinking about it. Off on the other hand is parked outside Gun’s dormitory.

_‘ should I go and clear things up with him? Ah Off why did you have to answer him like that?! ‘_

\--

**Friday**

Aom sensed something weird happened between her friend Gun and her professor Off, it was pretty obvious the way they were acting, starting with the way they blushed in synch when they happen to bumped into each other entering the room, the way the two were alternatively stealing glances when the other is not looking, the way Gun is awfully quiet today and Off is trying so hard to keep the class alive. Leaning closer to Gun she asked, ‘ why are you two acting shy today? did you two kissed? Or something?’

‘ WE DID NOT DO SUCH THING!’ Gun yelled defensively making everyone’s attention spun to him, he snickered a cuss at Aom who is smiling in triumph when Off started making his way her friend.

‘ Phunsawat, stand up ‘

Gun closed his eyes before awkwardly staring at the professor ‘ Sir ‘

‘ Outside ‘

Gun followed Off outside the room pouting, ‘ what was that all about? ‘

‘ nothing ‘ he answered playing with his shoes ‘ she just teased me about something ‘

‘ something like? ‘

Gun rolled his eyes at the professor’s naughty tone as if he is having fun scolding him so he stood closer and start to tease the latter.

‘ something like… us kissing ‘

Off step backward as making a fake cough, Gun’s lips quirked up

‘ oho, what’s up with this reaction sir? Stepping backward from me, making a fake cough, opening one button of your top, uncomfortably adjusting your tie, and your adams apple *gestures index finger moving up and down* eh, it feels like you somehow want that idea ’

‘ stop assuming ‘

‘ no way sir, you seriously want the idea of us kissing, if that so.. why not just date me? ‘ Gun confidently asked, Off take a glimpse and saw the rest of the class looking at their direction, he straighten his posture and said in a calm manner.

‘ stop this nonsense, go back to your seat and behave ‘

A hint of happiness is obvious on Gun’s expression and a hint of uneasiness is visible on Off’s, never the less the class continued as if it was nothing.

* * *

1 message from Mama:

_Son, I left a package of newly picked fruits at the lounge kindly bring it to Baifern. You do remember her right? I’ll forward you their address, we were in a hurry so we can’t drop them off myself. Anw take care son and thank you. Love you._

Gun stare at the address pinned below the message and excitedly went to the Adulkittiporn’s residence,

\--

Gun didn’t know Off’s older sister is a chatterbox not until now, when he arrived his excitement went down to 0 when he found out Baifern is the only one home, Off is still at the university managing the pageant, Mr. Adulkittiporn went to an important trip and Mrs. Adulkittiporn is out with her friends, the only thing good about it is, Baifern was nonstop talking about Off being serious and uptight since childhood, about Off only having two relationship in the past ... one was Off’s puppy love and the last one was the person he almost married, that Off takes every matter seriously specially in relationship, that Off is hard to read but you can always believe in his decision making, that the more Off like someone; the more he treasure them, the more he tends to be more careful with his actions. 

‘ err, why are you telling me all this? ‘

Baifern shrugged giving him a sweet smile, ‘ wait here for a moment I’ll call Off to send you home, I kept you here long enough that is already dark outside ‘

Gun was about to protest telling her he can go back to his dormitory on his own but the latter already left and went to her room. He sighed and observe the living room, strolling around he let out a smile looking at some frames with Off’s younger pictures in it, in one picture he is even being strangled on the neck by Baifern but he was not giving away any reaction, he decided to sit down on the sofa again when he noticed a sketchpad near the dining room, checking if Baifern is back and saw she’s still not here he went to the sketchpad, he gasped finding himself in every page of it, most importantly looking at the bold letters written in the cover of it indicating the name of the owner.

OFF JUMPOL ADULKITTIPORN

* * *

Off hurriedly drive back home when his older sister threaten him to give Gun a tour inside his room if he won’t leave the university the moment they hang up the phone, at the moment Gun is already inside his car and they are on their way to his dormitory, the atmosphere between them is so awkward that he can’t help but stop the car when he saw an empty playground near Gun’s dormitory.

‘ are you planning to make me walk from here? ‘

‘ no, I just feel like.. enjoying the breeze of the night first then I’ll drive you to your dorm. The swings are empty, we can sit on it for some minutes ‘

The professor felt more uneasy when Gun followed him without saying a word, they sat down individually to the swing, and Off needed to hide his smile when he noticed Gun’s feet almost didn’t reach the ground when he sat on it.

‘ Sir ‘ Gun spoke up while his gaze is stuck on his fingers,

‘ hmm? ‘

‘ do… you.. perhaps like me too? Romantically? ‘ the question thrown caught him off guard and he massaged his temple hard when Gun followed up his questions with a confession

‘ I… saw a sketchpad in your house with your name on the cover, inside it was sketches of me… I—don’t want to assume but… even your actions lately are enough to support the thought of you actually liking me the way I like you ‘

‘ Phunsawat ‘

‘ And I know, I know you don’t want to be in a relationship with me, you already told me that for a million times and I sort of accepted it now that being in a relationship for you is a serious matter it was pretty obvious specially when Baifern is always giving me hints with that. All I’m asking from you right now sir is the truth…

do you really have feelings for me as well? Because if you don’t and those meant nothing… you should say it now so I can stop myself getting too excited for nothing ‘

Off went in front of Gun and kneel, resting his elbow at Gun’s knees, while lifting Gun’s head to look at him, ‘ The truth is…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I do…I’ve been liking you for a long time now, stupid’_


	9. DON'T

‘ The truth is…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I do…I’ve been liking you for a long time now, stupid’_

‘ HAAAA?!!! ‘

Off immediately cover both of his ears when Gun exaggeratedly yelled, and he feels like regretting his decisions in life when he saw the student almost ripping himself from grinning.

‘ Phunsawat ‘

‘ You really like me sir?! As in like me romantically?! ‘

Gun kept repeating that same question with his eyes wide open, hands trembling that Off needed to held Gun’s hand to snap him out of it,

‘ I like you but that doesn’t change anything ‘

Gun gave Off a ridiculous look while opening his arms wide, ‘ that honestly changed everything sir? ‘

‘ that doesn’t change anything because I have no plans moving forward with you ‘

‘ eh?! You admitting that you like me back is considered to be us moving forward? ‘ Gun frown.

‘ I have no plans dating you … _for now_ ‘

Gun tsked. ‘ Sir why are you making things complicated? You like me, I am madly in love with you why can’t we be together?! ‘

‘ what did you just called me? ‘

‘ sir? ‘

‘ exactly, I’m your professor Phunsawat make sense now? ‘

Gun gritted his teeth out of frustration.’ But—‘

‘ If you’ll be reasoning out that people won’t mind well even if that is the case, in my side I do mind, I don’t want to date my student because the moment I date you no matter how you look at it, there will be people branding me because of that, I don’t want people to over read my actions towards you and compare it with the other students. It’s too complicated. And I don’t want you to get judge badly because of me ’

‘ but you like me ‘ he whispered still gritting his teeth

‘ not everyone who like each other can actually be together ‘

Gun crossed his arms, pouting. Off was merely trying to figure out why Gun didn’t put up a fight after his answer, grinning after some minute Gun grabbed his arm clinging to it while giving him a melting type-of-smile.

‘ w-what are you smiling at? What’s up with your sudden uplift of mood? ‘

‘ tee-hee-hee you like me, you actually like me back *wiggle Off’s arm* I’ll respect your decision FOR NOW, I never thought of it until now, you do have a point, people at the university strongly believe I have no chance with you that’s why they are letting me do whatever I want, at times like this I’m unintentionally being reminded that you are older than me, and that you are indeed ahead me. Hmp fine as of now I’ll control myself no matter how bad I want to jump on you knowing that our feelings are mutual. ‘

Off rolled his eyes hiding his smile. ‘ stop trying to impress me by acting considerate in this situation *touch earlobe* why did I even slip that fact out of my mouth. Can I still take it back? ‘

Gun hurriedly lean his head against Off’s chest before shaking it from left to right rapidly making Off chuckle.

‘ No way! Starting today you are reserved especially for me! you can’t go on blind dates, hmm like someone else and be in a relationship if it’s not me, are we clear on that sir? Ok. No objections‘ Gun stated firmly.

‘ _you didn’t even let me answer_ _and even if I say no I don’t believe you’ll go home until I answer yes to you_ ‘ Off nodded looking away thinking.

\--

‘ he he he ‘

Aom and Tina are exchanging looks trying to figure out what’s going on inside Gun’s mind as of the moment, their friend just kept on smiling and giggling all day long, even his sketchpad was full of doodles, scribbles of his name and their class adviser. The moment the bell rang, Gun like a dust disappeared with the wind that his friends can’t help but to be suspicious, at the same time that they were curiously figuring things out… Off was shocked when Gun out of nowhere pulled him out of the fifth year building hurriedly running inside the closed and restricted old botanical garden pavilion located near behind the fifth year building.

Off tapped his feet on the bamboo-made floor sizing the student up and down, ‘ what are you up to? ‘

Gun grin ‘ hiding? ‘

‘ Phunsawat we are not allowed here ‘

‘ I guess it’s part of the human nature to be greedy, after knowing you actually like me back.. I think it will be hard for me to control myself so…, I did my research yesterday and according to it at times that I really want to be with you alone and to nurture the feelings you have for me to make sure you stay liking me until we move forward, we must spend time together where you and I don’t need to restrict each other too much so we should find a secret place where we can secretly meet, ta-da! No one will be brave enough to disturb us here because there are rumors that this pavilion is haunted. ‘ Gun asked proudly stated. The latter pouted when the professor lightly hit his forehead.

‘you are making it totally sound like we are in a relationship when we are actually not, you watched too much drama hahaha *shaking his head* and haunted you say? Haha tsk! I’ll go ahead I have a lot on my plate today because of that pageant. ‘

Off ruffle Gun’s hair before covering his mouth as he laugh when he’s already walking with his hands inside his pocket outside yet he can still hear Gun’s tantrums.

‘ aish! Right I forgot we don’t have a label yet and as long as I’m still a student he said there’s no way we will move forward!! Ah! And here I thought now that I know he like me back and found a perfect secret place I can go lovey-dovey with him! I even cleaned this place during my vacant time argh I skipped meals for it yet its all for nothing! Meanie!’

* * *

Everyday Gun wear this strange cheerful expression, he became more optimistic than ever and improved greatly in his field, the reason behind it? no one knows except for Gun and the professor who seems to be getting younger and hotter each day.

\--

-A month ago before Gun start being too cheerful-

**Wednesday- morning after the secret hideout talk**

‘ I’ll be giving back your sketch pad so you can add or change some details on your designs and patterns before actually making the actual product, I placed my comments at the right most upper part of the page. I will really appreciate it if you somehow consider my comments and apply it to your works. ‘

Off one by one returned the sketchpad to each student on the contrary Gun glimpse back to Off when he saw a small paper folded in the middle of his sketchpad. Off touched his earlobe indicating he was being shy making Gun smile softly.

_Let’s hunt ghost._

_7 pm_

\--

‘ let’s hunt ghost is that a catchphrase now every time we’ll meet here? ‘ Gun asked excitedly at Off who is standing at the end corner of pavilion,

_Tss what are you doing Off? Sneaking at the back of the building in this pavilion with one of your student? Not to mention meeting him at night? Ah man you are such a disgrace_

‘ Sir? Sir? ‘ the adorable student asked with worried voice when Off remain stiffly at the corner.

_I at least want to meet his expectation of sneaking here with me even just for one time, just to satisfy his fantasy, damn blame those Pomeranian like eyes glistening with thrill stating he found the perfect hide out. How can I turn them down when he was basically waiting earlier, psh I’ll just hurriedly wrap this up, tell him we should go home—_

‘ AHHHHHH! ‘ Gun screamed when the dim light coming from an old bulb blacked out, jumping to the now frozen professor, both hands were tightly clenched, gulping from their closeness.

Off hurriedly pulled Gun closer to his chest moving to the darker corner of the pavilion when they heard footsteps outside, the darkness enveloped them that they can’t even see a thing, * Off grip Gun’s waist firmly* Gun inhale and had a hard time breathing not because of the possibility of being caught with a professor in this forbidden area but due to the seductive manly smell coming from the latter, he grip his hand tighter on the latter’s shirt as the footsteps come closer to the pavilion,

*badump*

*badump*

*badump*

*twitch*

.

.

.

‘ y-you really do like me ‘ Gun whispered, Off covered his mouth ‘ shh ‘

Gun keep moving, adjusting from their cramped position.

Off groaned lowly ‘ P-phunsawat, s-stop playing and keep still—‘

‘ s-sir ‘ Gun moaned in a hush, holding Off’s shoulder tightly

Off’s eyes went wide and cheek started blushing, completely ashamed

‘ fuck ‘

Gun jolted tilting his head at Off, amused even though he can’t see Off’s face he can imagine him blushing furiously just like the way he is.

‘ did you just say fuck sir? ‘

The footsteps were long way gone when the bulb suddenly flickered back to light and both of them ran off sitting to the opposite corner of the room, totally not facing each other.

‘ you just said fuck ‘ Gun sounded amused breaking the awkward silence. In order to cover his embarrassment Off snickered childishly, ‘you on other hand moaned psh‘ 

Gun grin turning around to face Off ‘ I’m a healthy young man sir it’s normal to react like that in a cramped position and after brushing my thighs to my love ones’ hard on ‘

Off’s cheeks flared countering an attack still facing the wall ‘ I’m a grown man, it’s also normal to have a hard on if the one you’re attractive to keeps squirming and brushing his thighs to your crotch ‘

‘ plus the fact that you are turned on with our situation? So ... you’re easily turned on when the lights are off sir?‘ Gun whispered near Off’s ear, making the latter stumbled landing his butt on the bamboo-made floor, Off fake a cough realizing Gun is near again, and when he saw Gun gazing down with his eyes batting, he grab Gun’s chin to face it to a different direction while covering his visible hardness.

Gun laugh slowly moving closer to Off, cornering the professor.

‘ Oho don’t be selfish I just felt how big it is earlier sir, but didn’t saw it since the lights were out come on just a glimpse, give me a good spoiler aside from feeling it ‘

‘ Shoo! Move Phunsawat don’t come near me and watch your mouth ‘

‘ Aw, Sir don’t be a kill joy. I’ll show you mine to be fair, we can even compare which one is bigger when turned on—‘

‘ SHUT UP! ‘ Off demanded annoyed at how his student is playing him, but when he heard Gun’s laughter, he joined laughing right after he looked at Gun properly, he realized how they were reflecting one another, from their position of holding their own crotch as if hiding it, reddened face, and embarrassed eyes. Gun was simply throwing jokes like that to make their atmosphere lighter, and it did because later they found their selves walking outside the university shyly smiling at each other even when they are on the opposite side of the road.

* * *

‘ are you cheating on Gun? ‘

Off glared at his sister when their parents in the dining table glared at him at the same time. Ever since his parents met Gun they were fond of him including his sister, and when Baifern the chatterbox announced to their parents that he is actually attracted to the student they were both excited for Gun to graduate so their son will finally have the guts to be with Gun.

‘ stop talking nonsense adopted ‘

‘ you look like someone who got laid, blooming and smiling like crazy since earlier so I thought-oh well, it’s been so long since you got some action and that was not even a full action! hahaha ‘

‘ can we please not talk about my sex life? ‘

‘ yeah right! Non-existent sex life! HALF-VIRGIN! Hahaha ‘

‘ Baifern, dear stop teasing him. Have sympathy on him he’s pent up for a long time and have to endure everything for a long while again, since he’d taken a liking someone younger than him. I have my full confidence that this time it will be worth it though‘

‘ MOM!’

Off’s mother gave her son a kiss on the head. ‘ Fine. We’ll stop teasing you ‘

Off’s father patted his son. ‘ Just don’t give in to any temptation for now my boy, as much as I like Gun and I want you to have a steady relationship already since you are not getting any younger, I personally think it’s better if there’s no more student-teacher gap, hmm either way I fully trust your decisions ‘

Off then blushed remembering what happened at the pavilion, he smack his head

_stop being horny tch_

* * *

From then on they will meet at the pavilion during the day, for early breakfast before class, during lunchtime, or even just a random time where they feel like meeting. It will be just them inside the empty pavilion with Off scolding Gun for non-stop throwing double meaning jokes or lines, Gun watching Off doing lecture presentation, simple daily things. Despite the sexual tension building up between them at times that they are alone inside the pavilion, and the romantic atmosphere between them they didn’t do anything naughty crossing the imaginary line between them because of their status in the university. There are times where they will argue at trivial things like lovers that they will laugh off at the end of the day and exchange looks at the classroom when they will randomly reminded of it.

Exams week came, compared to other years Gun is extremely inspired studying for the exams this time around making Aom and Tina suspicious, Gun rarely with them too, in preparing for the examination Gun usually give tutorials and study with almost everyone every day before the actual week of exam but this year Gun only studied with them thrice but definitely productive. Little did they know, the remaining time, days Gun was studying alone at the pavilion with Off, it is not considered being unfair because Gun really studied alone, Off even once didn’t help him that’s how strict he was at being not biased no matter something is going on between them, he was just there mainly to be look at by Gun.

‘ why are you even here if you have no plans helping me study? ‘ Gun whined when for the nth time Off didn’t do anything when he asked a question regarding a difficult topic.

Off shrugged flipping the book he is reading, and adjusting his specs,

‘ to inspire you to keep studying? To be look at when you start being drained? To be your extra hand when you feel like eating but both hands of yours are occupied with books and pen? ‘

Little by little the frown became a sweet smile as he proceed memorizing the theoretical techniques in pottery. He will occasionally poke Off’s thighs before pointing his pen to his mouth, he will continue writing on his flashcards while Off feed him some chips. And when Gun felt a little bit sleepy, he lay down on Off’s lap… there he will flip the flashcards with questions and answer it, while Off is busy still reading a book.

\--

‘ FINALLY! FREEDOM ‘

Class 5A chirped the moment the ring bells indicating the exam week is over,

‘ Gun any plans for your birthday? ‘

‘ how about we party tonight?! ‘

Each student nodded as Aom and Tina excitedly plan for a party while Gun was still looking lost, right…. He forgot the last day of exam is his birthday, he slowly glanced at their class adviser and saw the latter busy scanning their exam papers.

_Psh. I bet he also don’t know it’s my birthday today. *sigh* I better not disturb him, he is probably busy checking papers all day_

‘ Gun ‘ Aom whispered.

‘huh?’

‘ You’re spacing out hahaha, your crush have been calling your name like thrice now. ‘ Tina teased.

‘ he said you forgot to put your class number on your questionnaire ‘ Aom explained making Gun frown, he surely placed his class number. He shrugged before going to the professor, when he went to reach for his questionnaire, he stare at Off confused. While they are both holding the paper, Off place a thin silver bracelet with a paintbrush lock design to his right hand,

‘ Sir? ‘

Off slightly lean towards his ear ‘ happy birthday ‘

*fake cough* ‘ you can go now Mr. Phunsawat, your classmates are waiting. All of you deserve to have fun after working so hard ‘

\--

Drinking beers, dancing on the floor, everyone are having fun, the birthday boy wearing a party hat, and a sash that have 24th birthday is having the time of his life,

‘ hey Gun! I didn’t know you are this rich! Haha ‘

Gun chuckled at one of his classmate’s statement. ‘ huh? What are you saying out of nowhere? ‘

‘ Eh? Because of that bracelet, I thought you bought that from the auction ‘

Gun unconsciously touched the bracelet ‘ auction? ‘

‘ It was trending worldwide before, the famous jewelry maker Zenaire auctioned his handmade accessories last year in our country, he’s well-known to hopeless romantic people and couples because they said when you gift someone with his work it serve like an amulet as if it cast a spell that you and that person will be together for a long time. My sister is one of his fan, and I believe it’s legitimate, she confessed to her crush with Zenaire’s work some time ago and man they are about to get married next next month. Hahaha I think that bracelet of yours belonged to his collection called Sweetheart. Hmm *glance at Gun’s bracelet* come to think of it.. is that a gift if you didn’t bought it? are you seeing someone? ‘

Aom and Tina hurriedly interrupted and asked that classmate to get more drinks,

‘ go ‘ Aom signal him,

‘ huh? ‘

‘ You are seriously clouded with questions and the only person who can answer you that, is still at the university. Go ‘ Aom insisted smiling,

‘ I must say for a stiff, Sir Off is indeed romantic. Two thumbs up for him ‘ Tina commented grinning while draping her arm around Aom’s shoulder.

‘ but the party? ‘

‘ We’ll handle it from here, now Go *winks* ‘

\--

Gun was panting when he arrived at the university, and when he saw that the faculty is already locked, he ran to one place he can think of after seeing Off’’s car is still at the parking lot, he was still wearing his birthday hat and birthday sash when he opened the pavilion and was shocked to see Off inside it holding a cake singing happy birthday song.

‘ h-how did you know? I’ll go here ‘

Off chuckled. ‘ I genuinely think you are smart and your classmates are observant so once they notice your bracelet, you will be clouded with questions and be back here to me demanding for an explanation with my birthday gift ‘

‘ that’s really manipulative of you ‘ Gun stated with disbelief.

‘ I know, adults tend to be manipulative sometimes, so always be smart. Happy Birthday ‘

Gun grin blowing off the candle before crossing his arms at the professor waving his bracelet after. ‘ So….. where’s the explanation? ‘

Off nervously touched his earlobe ‘ I was always been a fan of Zenaire’s works but never felt like buying one because I… cheesy and lame as it sounds, I’m one of those who believe about myths about his accessories, but last year-- *giggles* the same year I accepted my feelings towards you, he did an auction of his works here, I.. yeah that’s how it is, that bracelet is actually matched with the necklace that I’m wearing everyday *shyly showing him off from his undershirt the necklace with paintbrush pendant* ‘

Gun was entertained at the professor acting shy and like a kid revealing/confessing the story about the bracelet. Gun moved closer removing the cake from the latter’s hand, placing it at the corner.

‘ Sir… do you realize how cute you are right now? ‘ Gun whispered,

Off straightened his neck when Gun hold his face with both hands, ‘ Phunsawat… you’re too close.. this is sexual harassment ‘

‘ I’m not even doing anything ‘

‘ Phunsawat ‘ Off lowly called out

‘ I want to kiss you ‘ the birthday boy whispered making the latter’s body rigid.

‘ Can I kiss you? Let me kiss you ‘

Off was stuck on place when Gun started leaning toward his face, the student’s original thought was to tease the professor even more, not really thinking of doing it but when he saw Off closed his eyes slowly he can’t help but smile and tiptoed as his lips slowly landed to Off’s lips. The way Gun started moving his lips was so tender and soft that Off’s mind shut down, his body move on its own snaking his arms around Gun’s waist.

‘ Don’t hold back. Kiss me back Off ‘

Off opened his eyes when Gun dropped formality for the first time, and that’s when he lost it. He started kissing back as he start savoring the mixed taste of lips with a bit of alcohol, caressing Gun’s hair softly. He confessed emotionally between the kisses.

‘ I really like you Gun ‘

_Better to wait…I did a great job suppressing these feelings after reflecting and discovering it_

_But a year later_ , _what the hell am I doing kissing back this student of mine behind the fifth year building?_


	10. Only Us Knows

**-Two months after their Kiss-**

Once again they are inside the Pavilion both are completely mad, the younger guy is being stubborn over them not moving forward even after the kiss, even after confessing their feelings to one another, even after all the flirting after class, while the older one is being reasonably mad over Gun purposely being too friendly with the other students inside the classroom in front of him, purposely making him jealous by being too close with students who is obviously wanting to flirt with him.

‘ stop being childish ‘

‘ can you be childish even for once ‘

‘ what you are doing is not cute ‘

‘ what you are doing is not cute either ‘

‘ Mr. Phunsawat ‘ Off warned making Gun sat down defeated.

‘ don’t use that authority, this is not university related *pouts* I’m just saying you are so unfair, you don’t want me to do skin ship with you ever since the kiss, yet when I’m being too close with others you are glaring me like crazy ‘

‘ the no skin ship between us is also for you! I already explained it a thousand times to you right? Tch we should’ve not kissed back then you just keep on being greedy after that, and I’m being mad at you getting too cozy with others is because you are doing it on purpose, you want me to be jealous and lose my composure in front of you without even considering the feelings of those people you used to make me jealous ‘

‘ after the first time you got jealous, I started finding you hot when you are being possessive of me can’t help it ‘ Gun shrugged pouting making Off shy.

‘ Off ‘ he continued to whine making Off lightly flick his forehead.

‘ it’s SIR OFF ‘

Gun rolled his eyes. ‘ Psh you said nothing about it when we kissed you even called me in my first name ‘

‘ it was heat of the moment ‘

‘ *covering ears* whatever ‘

Gun then crawled to Off’s feet, Off raised his eyebrow at him, ‘ what? ‘

‘ can we stop fighting now? I need your teacher expertise ‘

Off chuckled at how Gun is making up with him, ‘ Ok? ‘

Gun pouted playing his fingers ‘ I honestly have no plans for my internship ‘

Off finally understand where they’re going, fifth year students are now all busy on their application for 5-months internship.

‘ what path do you find interesting? ‘

‘ you know that I always love anything that involves painting but recently being in your class I’m starting to love pottery too ‘

Off pinched Gun’s cheeks ‘ is it really pottery or the person teaching you in that class? ‘

Gun bite his lower lip before side hugging Off

‘Seriously, aside from that… I am really falling for pottery ok? ‘

Off slowly removed Gun away from him, holding his hand. ‘ Gun ‘

The latter grin, ‘ I really love it when you are the one saying my name ‘

Off huffed, ‘ Gun, as much as I feel flattered that I made you fall for pottery, I don’t want you choosing that path just because of your fondness in me. You should choose the path that you genuinely enjoy without anyone’s intervention, it’s your future we are talking about here. ‘

Gun’s face saddened. ‘ but places that offers internship with what I want is far from here since it includes actual scenery… unlike pottery, some are just meters away from the university ‘

Off caress Gun’s face ‘ you… see me as your inspiration right? You revived your cravings for the beauty of art when you met me right? *thumb across Gun’s cheek*’

Gun nodded, Off softly poke Gun’s nose ‘ then don’t ever narrow your dreams just because you’re scared of being away from me, no matter where you go as long as you are doing art I am with you. Besides, I can always visit to check on you if you are slacking and ruining the university’s image ‘

Gun’s expression lighten up, ‘ you’ll visit me? for real? Ehhhh wait… is that still part of your duty as our class adviser? ‘

Off moved away from him, jogging out the pavilion when he heard the bell rang ‘ no, I never once visited my former students during their internship it was always the other way around ‘

Gun grin thinking,

_and he said he’s not fond of favoritism among his students, well, I am not just a regular student for him to begin with even though we are still not official I know I’m special.._

_\--_

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

After Christmas and New year holiday marks the start of his internship, that’s why Gun is making every way to spend time with the handsome professor, when the last day of school before holiday break came he whined nonstop to the professor at the pavilion, throwing tantrums, being a baby saying he will miss the latter so much, the very first day of holiday break Gun was being a clingy baby to Off over the phone which the latter didn’t mind at all no matter how busy he was, that’s why when Christmas eve came and Gun’s parents announced them celebrating the night with Adulkittiporn family, Gun literally clapped and jumped out of happiness.

*doorbell rings*

Inside the Adulkittiporn’s residence Off was straightening his red and white knitted sweater that have cute little Pomeranian in it, his sister is wearing the same sweater but with a different design, their sweet mom made those matching sweater.

‘ nervous? Haha ‘

‘ you better behave adopted ‘

Baifern just rolled her eyes before petting Off’s hair.

‘ you look extra handsome today I wonder why ‘

*door opens*

‘ Merry Christmas! ‘ Mrs. Phunsawat lively greeted the family and both families exchanged hugs, the funny thing was Off stumbled to the floor when Gun literally throw himself to Off greeting the latter.

The house was filled with laughter and glee, the elders were clicking their wine glass, while the Adulkittiporn siblings are fighting over where Gun will be sitting, they all gave each other their Christmas gift,

Gun received the same knitted sweater from Off’s mother, a set of painting materials from Off’s father and an expensive watch from Baifern. While Off received a known branded shoulder bag from Gun’s mother and a pair of leather shoes from Gun’s father. 

‘ Aw why are you two being shy? Just give each other’s gift here ‘ Baifern teased when she noticed the two didn’t exchanged gifts.

‘ Just let them. Anyway! How about we do something for fun? ‘ Off’s mother clap her hand.

‘ Let’s play bring me? then the one who have the highest item brought will be the winner ‘ She wickedly smile looking at her husband making Off frown.

_What are they planning now? Tsk, aside from Gun and his family spending here with us._

The first set of items are just trivial things such as handkerchief, umbrella etc. They were all having fun and Gun can’t help but feel like discovering a very rare sight of the professor whenever he bicker with his sister all throughout the game, it was going well and enjoyable until Off’s mother told the next item.

‘ since Off, Gun and Baifern have their items equally the last one and the most important one will conclude the winner hahaha ‘

‘ hmm, what do you think I should ask? ‘ Off’s mother asked her husband as well as Gun’s parents, that made Off and Gun curious at why their parents glancing at each other suspiciously the whole evening.

‘ The first person who will be able to do this will be rewarded by us older gen *winks*

.

.

.

.

Bring me…..

…

.

.

.

.

the person you love… romantically ‘

Off and Gun froze looking at each other, Off shyly touched his earlobe while Gun stand still playing his fingers across his lips, Baifern gave her mom a certain stare,

_‘ Ahhh… so …. this is their plan making these two admit there is something going on with them ‘_

She sighed, reaching one of each other’s hand, the two gave her a look.

‘ Just hold each other hands, then bring both of yourself to my crazy mom and get the prize, give me my part too since my fiance is still busy outside the planet. ‘ She said pushing the back of the two people in front of her.

Off let go Gun’s hand making the latter frown, before blushing when Off draped his arm over his shoulder saying,

‘ All of you don’t have to play this dirty you know? Mom, I will personally introduce Gun properly to you if we are already official, and dad when did you plot this with mom? *bow at Gun’s parents* Sir, Ma'am I apologize at my parent’s childishness. This is their way finding out if something changed between Gun and I..

I.. admit I romantically have feelings for Gun but I promise you I won’t do anything to distract your son’s studies or anything that may cause harm to him and will wait for him to graduate first.—‘

Off was cut-off rambling when Gun’s mom welcome him with a warm hug, tossing Gun to the side pouting at his mother for pushing him aside. 

‘ Ah! Now we can be at ease knowing Gun’s love is being returned and not one-sided ‘ Gun’s mom whispered to her husband making the latter pat Off's back saying

' that's good to know'. 

The Game finished with Off’s parents joking them that the reward was a house and will only be given to them once they are officially a couple or married making Baifern rant jokingly at how she and her boyfriend don’t have that much support, that was only pushed back by their dad saying her boyfriend is rich he can afford to give her one, and Off arguing back that he can also afford buying Gun a house of their own making the older ones laugh when Off realized his outburst.

Baifern and the parents are playing scrabbles in the dining room while Off and Gun are at the balcony drinking wine, Off excused himself and went back with an emoji pillow with heart eyes making Gun laugh, he gave Gun the jar he was holding aside from the emoji.

‘ Merry Christmas ‘ Off greeted.

Gun scan the jar and saw there are paper hearts inside it that have Off’s penmanship he was about to get one to read when Off held his hand,

‘ You can read them when you start being an intern ‘

Gun pouted but nevertheless nodded, snatching the emoji pillow. He then handed Off a mini wooden lamp that have three words carved in it.

The two of them looked each other stupidly before smiling, they slowly reach for each other’s free hand clasping them together as they stand closer watching the fireworks coming from the party plaza near the house.

_Best Christmas Ever_

\--

Off-Gun’s exchanging line messages 

Gun: Good morning! J ma and pa are having hangover, they said sorry for crushing your house last night! Haha

Off: How’s your sleep? And tell your parents, my folks said sorry for making them wasted.

Gun: I slept really well thanks to heart eyes that I can cuddle. Our parents are funny but your sister is funnier

Off: Don’t remind me about Adopted tss, still can’t believe she made us ran after her outside, I will never let her drink with our parents again.

Gun: You didn’t notice about me telling you I’m cuddling heart eyes as I sleep *pout*

Off: ….. why do I need to comment on that?

Gun: because I want you amp

Off: such a kid

…

Off: heart eyes served it’s purpose, nice

Gun: hehehehehe

*

\- Midnight Phone call-

Gun: I have a bad dream

Off: don’t worry about it

Gun: you were holding hands with someone at the Cinderella Pageant

Off: lol

Gun: it’s bothering me, so I’ll make sure to be there during the pageant no matter how tiring it is going at the university from the rainforest art gallery

Off: hahahaha

Gun: Don’t laugh! I’m serious

Off: I don’t like holding hands so there’s no way that will happen

Gun: eh? We hold hands

Off: that’s the thing, if it’s not your hand there is no chance for me holding it

Gun: Ohooo, are you flirting with me sir?

Off: No. Just reminding you that fact.

Gun: Oki. I feel at ease now.

Off: Good. Now go back to sleep

Gun: you?

Off: still have some papers working on

Gun: Hmm are you sure?

Off: yes so go, you need to be early for your first day of internship right?

Gun: Ok. Huhuh now that you mention it I suddenly feel nervous

Off: you’ll be fine, I believe in you

Gun: *smile* too bad I can’t see you even just before I go, it will really be a big help if you at least let me see your face

Gun was annoyed when Off hang up the phone without saying goodbye yet he screamed and laugh heartily when his phone beeped.

Off: *a picture of him looking serious at the camera wearing white shirt reading glass with a background of his bedroom at the right side near his bed Gun’s Christmas gift was sighted*

Off: Good night

Gun squeal tossing around his bed hugging his phone, his heart was happy and his mind is calm after that he thought it was enough for him to be energized on his way to internship, but Off surprised him when that very morning is outside their house talking with his dad about sending him off.

_‘ Man… I really have good taste with men ‘_

_\--_

First Day of internship

1 message from Aom:

Are you seriously not official with Sir Off yet? Driving you for 5 hours straight to your location of internship at 5 in the morning even after your dad offered sending you off? I don’t know Gun but that sound very boyfriend material? Hahaha anw Goodluck! Don’t forget to update us every now and then.

2 message from Sir Off *heart*:

I’m almost home.

You can always call or message me if you need me. I’ll answer right away.

*

_I am always with you. Never hesitate and give your very best. I believe in you._

Gun felt himself grinning reading one of Off's paper hearts before he cheerfully went back to the office of Le Rainforest Art Gallery, after the art gallery intern’s coordinator was done giving him and three other interns a orientation, they were dismissed to settle their stuffs to their temporary assigned rooms,

A tall handsome intern with a nice smile and nice body built, same age as him extended his hand

‘ I guess, we will be sharing the same room during our stay here? I tend to be clumsy so please take care of me. My name is Win ‘

‘I guess chaos is soon to happen here because I am clumsy too hahaha I’m Gun nice meeting you ‘

' Nice. Looking forward to have fun with you here Gun '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHEERS!!!   
> MERRY CHRISTMAS/ HAPPY HOLIDAY EVERYONE !!! :)


	11. Perfect Fit

**-1 MONTH LATER FEB-**

Time passed by quicker when you are having fun, for Gun everyday waking up being surrounded by nature and mixture of different arts, learning different techniques in painting, dismantling, repackaging and shipping he exhibits to another gallery, being familiarize in the setting, running a gallery and many more had been nothing but fun. He’s friendly and easy to get along with no wonder working with the senior staff and working with his co-interns are doing pretty well at the same time fun, he was also getting along with his current roommate Win, too well that the staffs as well as interns keep teasing them, to date. Win, a total wholesome gentleman will just warmly smile when they are being tease, on the other hand Gun sometimes either play along making Win flustered or honestly confess that he already have someone.

As much as Gun is totally coping up well and enjoying during his internship a certain professor is completely sighing longingly every day whenever he will look at Gun’s seat, artworks, anything related to the student, as much as he wanted to visit Gun he can’t bring himself to it because:

1.The latter was overly excited whenever they talk over the phone, the time of them talking consist about Gun’s stories and such that happened that day or Gun was overly exhausted.

2.Eversince Gun got comfortable during internship he never once whined about missing Off, that somehow made him reluctant visiting the latter.

_He was doing pretty well, what if me showing up there unannounced will keep him off his balanced?_

3\. The professor is somewhat busy himself due to the Cinderella pageant coming this Feb 14

4\. Lastly, Off honestly wanted to hear from Gun himself that he wanted Off to come and see him.

Overall his expectation from before Gun started being an intern is far stretched from reality. Off was never the first one to call Gun since he don’t exactly want to disturb the student from his duties, so like the usual night he will stare seriously at his phone waiting for Gun’s call.

_Teacup Pom calling…_

Excited Off jolted, as he abruptly answer the call.

Off: hey! y-you called me late… again

*rustles in the background*

Gun: *yawn* Sorry *pout* I volunteered to redo this mural at the entrance so… I have a lot more work than usual, the deadline is by next week and you know how I tend to forgot about the time when I focus into something I enjoy.

Off smiled while playing with his hair as he flip his position in bed,

Off: I see… your deadline is next week? From what I remembered when I sent you there, painting the mural at the entrance feels like painting almost painting a house? Can’t you request like extend the deadline? A week will burn you out *worried*

Gun: I can’t! if I can’t finish it in a week, I can’t ask for a two days-leave to attend the Cinderella pageant. Besides I’m not working on it alone, so no need to worry about me

Off: you volunteered in exchange to attend Cinderella pageant? *chuckles* let me guess because you are worried your dream about me holding hands with someone if you won’t attend right?

Gun: *huffed* you got me, but hey! I also want to watch it not just because of that hmp d-ddon’t go ahead of yourself

Off laughed secretly pulling away from his phone’s speaker so Gun can’t hear him laughing at his cuteness when being defensive and shy.

Off: Alright. If you say so

*yawn*

Off : *smile* alright teacup better go to sleep

Gun: *yawn* Goodnight Sir, see you in my dreams

\--

Off was smiling hugging his phone when the call ended meanwhile Gun reached for the jar under his bed, reading one of the professor’s paper hearts, a routine he does before going to sleep,

‘ The sky today reminds me of you, staring it calms me, same vibe when you smile at me ‘.

Gun grin, squirming on the top of his bed, rolling the blanket all over his body while tossing from left to right, he was at that giddy moment when Win came out from shower wearing his pajama and displaying his bare upper body. Gun whistled staring up from his chest down to his navel.

‘ ah man, you’re body is really wow * thumbs up*’ Gun praised his roommate, Win for a shy gentleman guy likes showing off his body that is what Gun concluded after a month of being Win’s roommate.

‘ hey Gun ‘

‘ yo? ‘ Gun who’s now properly getting ready to sleep glanced at Win,

‘ I don’t mean to pry but I.. just noticed how you always… act like that? ‘

‘ like what? ‘

‘ err, like one moment you’re tired or feeling lazy like wanting to slack off then after a minute or so you’re full of energy, passion and full of determination? How do you do that? get all riled up just after a minute of rest? ‘

Gun chuckled at Win’s curiosity and amusement laced in his tone ‘ Want to know my secret? ‘

His roommate like a child excitedly widen his eyes, nodding his head.

‘ When those negative feelings crawl in me, I immediately think about my strength ‘

‘ strength? ‘

Gun nodded proudly ‘ Yup. And that strength is someone who believes in me. As long as I have that someone I can’t slack off because I don’t want him to regret giving me a chance, to regret believing in me. I don’t want him to feel bad, for him to feel that his support is not enough to drive me going. I at least want him to feel secure that I am worth to believe in. ‘

‘ that someone sure is lucky huh ‘

Gun shake his head glancing at the paper hearts, ‘ I doubt that, I feel like we’re equally lucky ‘

\--

The next night Off and Gun did their usual routine, same old, same old…. they bid goodbye and said goodnight to one another or so Gun thought, because he was really sleepy this time to notice that he end the call, and on the other line Off was still there because he all of a sudden feel like not ending it, as creepy as it sound lately he can easily sleep faster after hearing Gun’s little snore, knowing Gun is sleeping well, clear his mind making it easy to sleep.

‘ Gun, are you sleeping? ‘ a baritone yet soft voice popped out making Off sat up straight on his bed,

‘ hmm, what’s up heartthrob? I’m really sleepy now, you should go and sleep too, we need to wake up early tomorrow, we’ll finally place fresh paint coat after thoroughly cleaning the area ‘ Gun sighed.

‘ err, I forgot to change my sheets’

‘ so? ‘

‘ Gun, we are out of spare sheets ‘

‘ so?’

‘ and the current sheet that I have is covered with latte, crumbs of chips and cookies you ate earlier ‘

Off’s frown is getting deeper and deeper on the other line,

‘ so? ‘

‘ Gun. Where do you think I should sleep? You are not seriously expecting me to sleep there after me thoroughly bath myself? Right? ‘

Gun yawned and with lack of interest answered. ‘ Just sleep beside me tonight. No big deal ‘

Silence….

‘ Win, don’t expect me to give up my bed just because it’s my fault that your bed is a mess, you are half to blame with it, we both ate on your bed and I spilled my latte because of your sudden reaction when we saw a cockroach ‘

‘Fine, move over *notice his phone is still on call and the battery is extremely low* Gun… your call is still on going ‘

Gun immediately frown reaching for his phone but his phone was dead by the time he check on it.

‘ Aww, my phone is dead, Win get up and charge my phone please thanks hahaha’

Win just nod and did what he was told. 

Off was completely out of words at what he just accidentally heard, laughing sarcastically as he try to remember everything Gun shared with him, if the student ever mentioned about that Win.

*

‘ have you met the one you’ll be sharing room with? You better behave and not overwhelm your roommate Phunsawat‘

‘ Sir better have confidence in me, Ofcourse I’ll behave and try myself not to go overboard tss, anyway yeah I met him. I think we’ll be causing trouble here anytime soon hahaha’

‘ you just said to have confidence in you ‘

‘ Oops? Hahaha ‘

*

‘ Ahhhh Sir I just found a gem! Remember my roommate? His name is Win! And the dude is like rich rich, haha he brought with him a mini ref not just that, it is always filled with food ahh heaven ‘

‘ don’t take him for granted and equally share contribution when he stock foods ‘

*

‘ lol Win is so funny, he’s such a prince on the outside but totally clueless and a curious toddler on the inside ‘

‘ Phunsawat be nice and guide him if he is being clueless. You two are roommates and both interns at that, you two should help one another. You might know something that he don’t, but he might also know something that you don’t ‘

*

‘ So how’s the mural going?’

‘ We are slowly done cleaning it ‘

‘ Who are your helping hands by the way? ‘

‘ Win. He usually do murals so I forced him to volunteer with me hahaha! And with his help we are indeed faster since he know techniques to clean it easier, you were right about me learning something from him, so far to be honest from the day we’ve met I learned a lot from him. ‘

Off massaged his temple,

‘ For someone with high IQ, you are seriously stupid at times Off ’

‘ if Gun easily let that Win sleep beside him like nothing, that means they are that comfortable with one another? Did I unintentionally help Gun get cozy with that guy? With all the advice I gave him before? ‘

‘ Ah. Nevermind ‘ Off whispered as he extend his hand and play with his car key.

* * *

Two days before the night of Cinderella Pageant, Gun was shocked to see his professor wearing casual clothes, black turtle neck and jeans, leaning beside his car playing with his phone at the entrance.

‘ SIR!!! ‘

Gun yelled running towards the unannounced visitor, Off stare at the younger guy wearing cream overall working clothes jumper, his underneath shirt have same as the lower part of his clothes have smudges of paint,

‘ YOU’RE HERE!’ Gun jumped up and down, shaking Off’s shoulder. Off lean closer to Gun and use the wet wipes from his car to clear off the blue fresh paint across Gun’s cheek before drying it with his handkerchief.

‘ I thought another pair of hands helping you with the mural is greatly appreciated? ‘ Off voiced out his excuse.

Gun nodded excitedly clinging his arm to the latter’s arm. ‘ You got that right! Yay with your help we can definitely finish it on time plus you can also give me a ride and go to the pageant together hihihi ‘

_‘ well, that’s the plan ‘_

‘Gun’

‘ Win! My man come here, this is Sir Off. Sir, this is Win. ‘

Off cringed and glare involuntarily at Gun who naively just smile at him after calling Win ‘his man’ Win on the other side gaze down to the two’s tangled arm, before siding his head, hiding his smile.

\--

Off was warmly welcomed by the gallery staff, they even offer a room for him but he insisted staying with Gun, making Gun half nervous and half excited while making Win extremely curious at the type of connection between this two.

When Off went to shower, Win sneaked beside Gun,

‘ you ‘

‘what? ‘

‘ and him? ‘

‘ what? ‘

Win slowly bring his two index together, wiggling his eyebrows at Gun. ‘ right? ‘

Contrast to what Win was expecting, Gun shrugged, shyly looking away.

‘ not exactly ‘

With his eyebrows furrowing and slump shoulder he asked, ‘ ha? Come on, you can’t honestly expect me to believe that? the way you ran to him, cling to him earlier, then your glare at those guest and staff checking him out, with him blankly looking at me when I get too close with you, there’s really something there ‘

‘ I said not exactly, I never said nothing is between us ‘ Gun cleared up, flicking Win’s forehead.

Then Gun explained how complicated things are with Off,

Win nodded his head in understanding, ‘ well, there’s only 4 months left until you two are free to date so I guess it’s not that hard to do with the acknowledgement that both of you are confident with it. I just feel like, why wait longer when you can have it now? ‘

‘Because the reward is worthwhile, waiting for a few years, months, days, hours is nothing compared to the reward of spending the rest of my life with him without fears, hesitation and doubts. Because I rather wait for the time that I can proudly hold him, take care of him and love him with all that I am, instead of risking it all right now with the possibility of me ruining his future and being with me for him will be nothing but regret. ’

The two interns are startled when Off answered Win’s question, the latter find the professor’s answer intriguing,

‘ Sir, with all due respect we are just talking about you and him having a proper label, and officially be a couple why do you make it sound like you’re marrying him? *rubbing his head slightly shy for being caught fishing answer*‘

Gun crossed his arm, leaning to the bedside wall fully interested and amused, especially when Win wink at him, totally intended to make Off riled up.

‘ Kid, with all due respect too. Unlike others, I don’t involve myself in a relationship if I don’t see spending all of my life with that someone, I… don’t do relationship just to have fun, just for the benefit of sex (Gun and Win blushed coughing) or benefit of just being in a relationship. So yes, officially being a couple with him is equivalent of me marrying him. Because that is the initial plan even before getting myself in a relationship. ‘

* * *

‘ will you stop staring at me? you’re melting me with the way you’re looking at me ‘ Off stated brushing away Gun’s face from him.

They were currently at the balcony of Win and Gun’s room, sitting on the floor. Gun went in front of the professor squatting before placing both of his hand under his chin with his elbow leaning to his knees.

‘ you do realized what you said back there… feels like… ‘ the student keep on hesitating to say the words he wanted to say.

Off sighed. ‘ Sorry ‘

Gun looked at him indifferently. ‘ I didn’t mean-‘ the latter quickly cover his ears

‘ Psh. Sir, you can’t just blurt out that you are actually imagining future with me then say that you don’t mean it now. You got me excited and feeling tingly for nothing? Unfair! ‘

Off chuckled at him pouting like a baby, he held Gun’s hand.

‘ I didn’t mean to put you in an awkward situation. I… am so uncool right? I was feeling jealous earlier hearing people all day, talking here about you and him being together, that you two complement each other, I even feel like they are right , I do find you two cute earlier when you were walking by his side *bow his head* I’m behaving badly right? He provoked me to talk back when I heard him questioning our connection—‘

Off shut up when Gun pinch both of his cheeks, making him look funny.

‘ I got it. No need to say sorry *yawn* we have a lot of work to do tomorrow so…let’s sleep ‘

\--

Gun was glaring at Off’s back that is currently faced to him. He was expecting that the older guy will be sleeping beside him on his bed, but no, Win and Off were the once sharing one bed, Gun and Win were both shocked when Off announced him sharing bed with Win.

For two days Win, Off and Gun did nothing but put all their efforts in painting mural, at times Win feel like he was intruding, being a third wheel to the couple especially when the two are wiping each other’s sweat or at times while the other is working the other one will be the one feeding food or giving water, the two obviously have their own imaginary bubble when they are near each other that made Win shake his head smiling quietly at the side. Three in the afternoon the trio, lay down on the layers of newspaper admiring their finish product, the sketch of Gun’s enchanted-forest themed was beautifully transformed into a mural. They all stood up and bow when group of people behind them started clapping, Off looked at his watch and hurriedly whispered at Gun.

‘ We need to go ‘

After cleaning the painting smudges on them, they rush going to Off’s car, the two people in hurry raised their eyebrows in synch making Win smile.

‘ Err, what are you doing here? ‘

Win gave them a smile. ‘ waiting for you guys? Let’s go so we can still catch up with the pageant’s opening ‘

Gun blocked the backseat’s door ‘ and why are you going with us? ‘

Win rub the back of his head ‘ Right. I forgot to tell you the reason why I agreed helping ‘

‘ isn’t that because you are nice? ‘

‘ I hate to disappoint you but no. Haha I found out about the two-days leave of yours’

‘ HA?! ‘

‘ my boyfriend attend the same university as yours, he’s in the music faculty and *smile widely* he’ll be performing at the Cinderella pageant hehe ‘

‘ YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! ‘

\--

The already taken Win bid goodbye, waving to them the moment they entered Silpakorn’s parking lot rushing to a stubborn looking guy contrast to Win’s prince-like personality. They went to the venue and saw beautifully set-up stage in the middle of the supposed-soccer field.

‘ GUNNNNNNN!!!!!!’

Off was smiling as the trio Aom, Tina and Gun formed a circle hugging jumping up and down, telling how they miss each other as if they lost contact for years.

‘ Yo Sir! ‘ Tina closing her fist at the professor, Off gave her a fist bump.

‘Oho! Sir! When you go out not wearing your usual professor attire, You and Khai in theory of love really resembles a lot ‘ Tina exclaimed making Aom hit her arm.

‘Khai? Theory of love? ‘ Off asked confused.

‘ Don’t mind my girl sir, tss babe stop talking nonsense and come here! the pageant is starting ‘ Aom pulled her girlfriend beside her, pushing Gun to the back so he can stand beside the professor, the two awkwardly stood beside each other, when the cinderella candidates entered, audiences field the open field with screams and cheers

‘ ahm, sir? Are you even allowed to be here? ‘

Off bent down slightly yelling completely deaf with the loud music and audience, ‘ what? ‘

Gun tiptoed, ‘ I said are you even allowed here? you should be busy since you are one of the head in the pageant? ‘ loud and clear the student yelled but was off balanced at the end, fortunately Off grab his waist to keep him still.

‘ I’ve already distributed to everyone their roles, I’m present every practice, meeting during the process for the event, I mostly did the pre-pageant prep and will surely be busy for a day or two for the post-pageant arrangement, so me leaving the actual event to be handle smoothly by other staffs/ councils is ok? I guess. I’ll check on them from time to time later. Though I did told them to contact me if they needed me ‘ he explained pulling away from Gun.

The latter smiled in understanding and continue watching, Gun was having fun and was fine not fully seeing the whole show due to a lot of tall people in front of him, but when the candidates started singing for their surprise performance he started jumping up and down trying to get a better view. Off tap his shoulder, and to his shock the professor was crouching down, hugging his knees

_(Song: KID MAK ost FRIENDZONE )_

‘ eh? Got tired standing up sir? ‘

Off rolled his eyes tapping his shoulder, while his other hand is guiding Gun to come closer,

‘ don’t be shy, put your legs on my shoulder, I’ll lift you up ‘

_(Our love is still as good as before? )_

Gun grin. ‘ you sure can carry me? aren’t you too old for---ahhh! SIR!’

Gun slap Off’s shoulder he suddenly lifted his legs clinging it to his shoulder. ‘

_( are we still together in our dreams? )_

‘ Shut up and just get on me ‘

Gun received a teasing look from his besties when he was already towering everyone, thanks to his additional height (OFF), he only winked at them proudly before glancing down at Off.

_(your heart hasn’t changed and is still mine)_

‘ Better have stamina to keep me sitting on your shoulder without falling sir. Just until their special performance finish. Ok?’

‘ Don’t worry about falling. Just enjoy the show. I’ll hold you tight ‘ Off assured him tightly holding each of his knees.

_( and our love is still the same )_

\--

At the end of the program, Piing the representative Cinderella from fifth year won making every seniors celebrate and go wild at the awarding, Tina was the loudest cheering, receiving hits from Aom and Gun was casually laughing at the back only to pout, looking at the stage were Off is currently having a photo-op with Piing, a duty of being the fifth year head adviser for this event, the professor kindly turn down the others asking a photo with him, Gun can’t help but smirk proudly thinking the infinite picture he have with the professor. For the closing ceremony a group from music faculty started playing while Crowned Cinderella Piing and the others in front with people handing them flowers,

_(Song: The song I didn’t write/ Mai dai dtaeng: No more tear)_

_(it’s from the smiles that you give me)_

Off lightly flick Gun’s ear when he went back to his original position, ‘ what are you smirking at? ‘

‘ Nothing *grins* ‘ he jumped up and down singing the lyrics, smiling at Off.

_(They command my pen to be meaningful)_

Off was just smiling beside Gun and when he saw that everyone are getting too excited, some were even bumping to each other out of hype, he pulled Gun beside him closer, Gun looked at him clueless but when the latter clasped their hands together before Off crossed his arm against his chest, with Gun’s backpack that he is holding in front.

‘I need to make sure you stay beside me and not get too excited drowning in the ocean of people ‘

' Phunsawat '

' hmm? '

' Happy Valentines '

_Our hands are mold for each other_

_What a perfect fit_


	12. Final Chapter: Destination

**2 weeks before GRADUATION DAY**

‘ Gun you’re seriously turning down that recommendation?!!! ‘ Win yelled completely shocking every interns in the Le rainforest gallery office. Gun smack his legs under the table,

‘ stop overreacting it looks weird on you, go back being the prince-like Win ‘

‘ Gun seriously? ‘ One by one turn their heads at Gun, the latter feeling pressured shrug and just went to the entrance staring at their mural, reminiscing sweet moments with Off.

‘ you’re interested with it days ago before your professor made a visit so? What’s up? ‘ Win whispered beside him after following him.

‘ I found out Sir Off is planning to propose to me at the graduation day ‘

Win beamed ‘ aw! How did you found out? I thought it was supposed to be a surprise? ‘

Gun gave him a glare ‘ the question is how come you have an idea about it? and *pout* he left his conversation with Baifern out in open the last time he visited here so… ‘

‘ you snoop around tch, Gun that’s… a no no anyway I introduced Sir Off with my boyfriend last time and he asked for a favor involving his proposal to you ‘

Gun just rolled his eyes, ‘ So now do you understand why I don’t want to accept it? ‘

‘ NO. It doesn’t make sense. And I bet Sir Off will feel bad if you won’t accept it just for that ‘

‘ But he will surely push back the idea of us being a couple for me to concentrate with it, it is after all half a year training in Japan. ‘

‘I doubt that, he’d been waiting for a year and so for you ‘

‘ I started pursuing him since I was a sophomore mind you ‘

‘ hahaha oh! And happen to win his heart when you were a fourth year but look at you now, endlessly being adore by him *claps* ‘

‘ hehehehe ‘

‘ So before deciding anything ask his opinion ‘

\--

**GRADUATION DAY**

‘ Let’s all give a round of applause to our last professor, Sir Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn, fifth year adviser of Class A to give his sending-off inspiration speech before we proceed to tossing toga caps and singing our University Hymn ‘

Gun, Aom and Tina were all holding hands in their seat, together with the rest of their class, cheering their favorite professor.

‘ A pleasant day to everyone, as nervous as I am standing here today I can’t help but feel proud once again, seeing my students achieved the first step closer reaching their dreams, yes! First step, because this is just the beginning of your true journey reaching your dream. After getting your degree is the real deal, more difficult, more hurdles will come to your way yet the learning and improvement during the process is the one that matters, the amount of new friends as well as rivals will soon appear and will make your journey tough and fun. Competition out there is different from all the competition that all of you experienced during your stay here, but as long as all of you keep the burning desire in your heart and mind to achieve your goal, I’m betting all of me that you will arrive at your desired destination. Thank you for all the wonderful memories, memories of us crying whether we lost or won *chuckles*, of us chasing after one another either I’m not accepting your late submission or me chasing you guys to attend the elective class *students laughing* and most importantly thank you for allowing me to be with your journey seeing you all grow up to be good and striving people will remain as one of my proudest moment. I’ll be right here as always to cheer and support all of you towards your success! CONGRATULATIONS! All of you are now free to spread your wings and fly higher, no limit! ‘

‘ WHOOOOOO! WE LOVE YOU SIR! ‘

‘ SIR! WILL VISIT YOU FROM TIME TO TIME! JUST TO SEE YOUR HANDSOME FACE!’

‘ SIR WE’LL MISS YOUR RANDOM STORIES! ‘

‘ SIR I’LL MISS SLEEPING IN YOUR CLASS! ‘

‘ HAHAHAH WE WILL MISS YOU MAKING GUN JEALOUS BY KICKING HIM OUT THE ROOM WHILE BONDING WITH US! ‘

‘ SIR, MARRY ME! ‘

Off chuckled when Gun started chasing Title who yelled the last sentence.

* * *

One by one students keep flocking to Off’s direction, they will take pictures with the professor in different poses while Gun was at the corner throwing glares but will smile for a picture along the students as well when they went to his position.

‘ Oho, Sir Off is really different today huh, oozing with a lot of hotness. I will surely miss our class with him ‘

‘ not to mention he was smiling and laughing most of the times why can’t he do that when we are in class huhuhu ‘

Gun ignored Aom and Tina being drama queen and stare back at Off who is smiling at him, after minutes of individual picture taking, they all come together for a group photo with Off and Gun in the middle, Gun’s heart was throbbing rapidly because he knows after the group photo, Off will propose to him,

Yet they already arrived at Gun, Aom and Tina’s combined graduation celebration with their families, done eating until his best friends left, up till now that his parents are calling out his name to go home, none. The professor did nothing.

Out of frustration and annoyance when the professor went to him to bid goodbye he pulled his tie roughly leaning to his face.

‘ Aren’t you forgetting something Mr. Adulkittiporn? ‘

Off stare at him confused ‘ huh? ‘

‘ Adopted! Dad said we better go I don’t want to get stuck in traffic ‘ Baifern yelled from outside the van.

Gun pushed Off pouting. ‘ Never mind. Forget about it ‘

\--

Gun was sulking inside their car when he noticed that his dad is driving back to the university.

‘ Dad? Did you took a wrong turn, this is the way to my former university –wooh that feels good hoho I’m no longer a student ‘

His father smirked at him, ‘ yeah you are really an adult now ‘

‘ You didn’t answer my question ‘ Gun huffed and frown when his mother started sobbing,

‘ Eh? you guys are acting weird ‘

Gun curiously look around and was confused seeing a lot of students lurking around, but he was more confused when he saw a big banner saying ANNUAL ART FESTIVAL, he went down from their family car and frown deeper when he saw Aom and Tina grinning at him, pointing to a specific stall, he gasped loudly and ran inside it.

_(Song: Warm/ Op oon: Jetset’er ft. Mon Monik)_

It feels like a de ja vu but instead portraits of Off hanging to every corner, it was HIM! Different expression of him, smiling, laughing, frowning, pouting everything that a face can express. He was laughing but the tears in his eyes were starting to fall as he caress each painting,

_(I want to spend every breath with you until my final days)_

He turn around hurriedly when his former classmates start cheering, there he saw Off standing with a large bouquet in his hand smiling lovingly few feet away from him,

_(I’m warm in my heart knowing that I have you right here with me)_

He brushed off some tears flowing to his chin, Gun and Off start walking slowly until they meet in the middle, students and professors form a circle around them, both families of Gun and Off are inside the stall admiring Off’s work before watching the upcoming proposal, Baifern almost lost her wits when Gun unexpectedly crouch down hugging his knees sobbing while her brother is nervously trying to hush Gun for him to continue his plan.

_(however good or bad things are, however difficult they get, I’m always ready to fight)_

‘ HUHUHUHU I really thought you will not proceed proposing to me *sob* because I really accepted the Japan training! ‘

‘ Phunsawat stop crying ‘

‘ huhuhu you are still calling me that way! I’m no longer your student ‘

Off chuckled at Gun’s cuteness, lowering himself down to Gun’s eye level, he wiped away his tears.

‘ Gun, will you be my final destination? ‘

Gun’s eyes widen! ‘ yikes! That sounded awfully, sounded like the movie or something I can't believe out of all sweet cliché lines you chose that, I've waited for this for so many yearsss ‘ he whined making Off blushed and the crowd laugh.

Off stood up embarrassed, it was his first time doing gimmicks like this yet this ungrateful brat…-- Off blushed even harder when he felt Gun hugging him from behind with the latter’s head buried too his back murmuring.

‘ you are my only destination why are you even asking ‘

Everyone whistled and cheer Gun went to face Off, hugging him properly this time around yelling.

‘ AHHHHHH I WON THIS HOT PROFESSOR FOR A LIFETIME ! ‘

Off chuckled before glancing around them, Baifern got what he intend to do and clapped her hands Aom and Tina started distributing heart balloons. Gun pouted in confusion when they all turn their backs at them yet still in the form of circle, he was about to ask the professor when Off grab him by the neck gently placing his lips over him, everyone let their balloons that have mini lights inside go creating the atmosphere more romantic around the couple kissing in the middle of the circle. 

_( For you, I’m willing there’s no stipulations )_

_(And I’m ready to devote my entire life, to you )_

* * *

**SIX YEARS AFTER THAT FATEFUL DAY**

‘ Sir…. Sir hello? When will you be back to Earth sir? ‘

The classroom was filled with laughter when the thirty-two years old professor gave his students a mysterious smile after spacing out while rubbing his hand as if the bite mark from the teacup Pomeranian still lingers there.

‘ Sorry, what was your question again? ‘

‘ Sir we asked you… why are you still single until now? You keep dodging that certain question. You know? ‘

Off touched his earlobe smiling, ‘ and where did you get the idea of me being single? ‘

‘AWWWWW! ‘ the classroom was filled with whines,

‘ because you keep dodging that question whenever we ask? Because we always see you alone, all you ever did is come to work then home, you’re very private with your personal affairs? ‘

Off feels like a mouse in a cage being interrogated by his students, he adjusted his tie. How to explain to his students that he somehow dodged those question because whenever he was asked, memories keep flooding into him like yesterday making him space out, that he is always alone because his husband is always travelling the world sharpening his skills and expanding his love for arts in different countries. And him? Being very private is just because it was in his nature? He wanted to keep a low profile that’s why he chose transferring to teach in the academy near the airport instead of staying at Silpakorn, the people there are non-stop teasing him after his stunt. He chose this academy for three reasons

  1. It’s near the airport where he can easily send or pick up Gun
  2. The academy offer flexible schedule that’s why at times he occasionally join Gun travel to explore beauty of arts
  3. The almost Digital Art Museum that the couple planned to open few months’ time is just across the road.



‘ Sorry about the misunderstanding of me being single then? Thank you for all of your worries about me being lonely but rest assured I am completely a happy man, and if all of you are still… still not convinced *lifting a mysterious beautifully designed envelope* as my advisory class all of you are invited to the opening of the First ever digital art museum here and--- ‘

‘ Woooooohooo!!!! ‘

‘ and at the same time my wedding ‘

Everyone were whispering and yelling at the same time in curiosity and excitement, they rush to Off’s desk and ambush the professor with personal questions to their disappointment Off glanced at his wristwatch before apologizing to his curious students.

‘ I need to go now. All of you can go home too ‘

‘ Sir, just answer this question where are you going this time around? your lips are stretching widely out of happiness ‘

‘ My soon-to-be-husband is back! ‘ Off shouted running outside, leaving his classroom and students a mess because of giddiness.

* * *

‘ Love!!!!! Hurry up! ‘

Twenty-six years old artist Gun smiled softly looking at the old acrylic painting that he saw accidentally when he went to visit his old room. Two arms snaked their way around his slim waist,

‘ Geez. You’re staring at that painting of that old man once again. I’m really starting to get jealous now and it will take longer than three months of you making up with me this time around ‘

Gun’s shoulder started trembling as he laughed before, kissing the latter’s cheek

‘ Shut up! Dad and Mom are waiting. Let’s go home ‘ 

‘ home? psh! You are just excited to see that old man! ‘

Gun pinched the side waist of Nam Da Reum, a seventeen year-old child currently under the custody of his father ever since his good old friend passed away a year ago, the kid have a massive crush on him the first day they met, and was totally throwing tantrums when he found out he already have someone and run away from them when he found out he will be marrying Off, Gun’s former professor, it took him three months before they convince the kid hiding in their old house where he saw the old portrait to come back home.

‘ Love, you should really reconsider marrying older men. I did told you to stop dating older man yet here you are marrying him instead! Tch! ‘

Gun grip Da Reum’s ear ‘ stop imitating my fiance’s nickname for me! Haha and please Off is not that old and start calling him Sir you’ll be his student next school year! ‘

‘ Psh! NEVER Bleh! ‘

-

Off immediately have this sour face and pushed Da Reum’s annoying face to the side before running towards Gun, lifting him up the moment they step out the private van, the latter wrap his legs around Off’s waist, kissing the older guy from left to right before his lips.

‘ Welcome back Love ‘

* * *

Off meant it when he told Gun not to narrow his dreams, his love for arts just for him, and Gun really live for it, he started training in Japan for six months two months after graduation, at first they had a hard time adjusting each other’s time and Off end up following him there. But proud was an understatement when he saw Gun’s improvement and lively eyes, all of the whining and fights were worth it, after that Off will occasionally join him travel they both went to Finland, Dominican Republic, Kenya, all around the world to paint, sketch and photograph breath taking views at times, they will also learn the culture and making crafts in that certain place. But at the end of the day they will come home into each other’s arm in their homeland.

After two years for Gun and five years for Off ( he planned building an art museum a long time ago when he was still just falling for Gun) they finally organized and stabilized building an art museum, with help of Baifern’s husband as their first investor, he personally love Gun’s artworks ever since Gun gave a portrait of Baifern and his wedding kiss as a wedding gift.

**EVERYDAY LOVE-**

The first digital art museum in the country, an art museum that is irregular because it was limitless, from one exhibition room to another, covered with intense creative designs, ever-evolving world… the 3D digital art bringing you different wonders of the world. But the couple’s favorite is the specialized room that were filled of their memories all across the world and in the middle was their 3D version, wherein Off kneeling on the ground holding a ring while Gun covering his face crying.

The couple admire every corner of the exhibition room smiling to one another, Gun placed his arms around Off’s shoulder, while Off’s hand snaked their way to Gun’s hips, slowly dancing with just them humming to their wedding song,

_‘ Thank you for being my destination ‘_

_‘ Thank you for completing me ‘_

_‘ I love you ‘_

_‘ I love you ‘_


	13. Special chapter: Random Art of Love

**-OFFGUN’S FIRST ANNIVERSARY AS COUPLES-**

Gun casually slide his suit case to the side as he jumped unto Off the moment he saw his boyfriend waiting at the airport, tangling his legs around Off not caring at the people clapping their hands at the sweet scene, Gun repeatedly gave Off’s lips a peck, telling how much he missed after 2 weeks of travelling to Mexico alone.

‘ Happy Anniversary Love ‘ Off whispered.

-

‘ ugh! ‘

‘ sorry ‘

Gun immediately apologized for mistakenly biting Off’s tongue while they were kissing, Off fixing his crumpled white long sleeve, sitting up straight, they were currently on the bed. Dangerous, comfy bed. Gun peek over Off and noticed how his ears are bright red, he flung himself around Off’s body.

‘ sorry for being too nervous whenever we make out *pout* ‘

‘ it’s ok ‘

‘ it’s not, I keep ruining the mood, ‘ he whispered rubbing his head to Off’s chest, the latter intimately rub his hair.

‘ you’re not, no need to think too much about it ‘

‘ eeee! What to do I always get too nervous wanting to do a good job whenever we are in a heated moment. I mean, you are older than me and definitely more experienced than me. I don’t want to embarrass myself to you at that thing, I don’t want you to be disappointed ‘ Gun confessed boldly making Off cough awkwardly, receiving a funny look from Gun.

‘ why… are you reacting… as if I said something funny ‘

Off looked away. ‘ w-w-who said I’m experienced? ‘

That question gained a shock look from Gun, crawling his way to Off’s inviting lap.

‘ Love… ‘ he called out sweetly, burying his head to Off’s neck.

‘ w-w-what? ‘

‘ are you still a virgin? ‘

.

.

.

And when Off nodded slowly burying his head to the smaller one’s neck.

‘ h-h-half? I didn’t managed to reach the….penetrating part with my ex. We got caught by Baifern and Mom so… I immediately backed out and too haunted by that memory to try it again then before I can gather my strength to move on from that we already broke up. I still wonder how I managed to face my family the next morning, I still remember my dad patting my back proudly giving me condoms after.‘

Gun’s body started shaking as he start laughing, Off bite his lover’s shoulder embarrassed

‘ stop laughing!!!! ‘

‘ hahahahahaha! But it’s hilarious!!! I can imagine your whole body freezing and even your hard on immediately feels like hiding after being caught HAHAHAHH! ‘

‘ will you really not stop teasing me?! ‘ Gun started laughing, giggling with them falling on the bed when Off started tickling him endless, ending up with Gun being underneath Off.

Gun gave him a sweet smile, before lifting himself up, kissing the latter’s lips while playing with Off’s earlobe.

‘ Sir ‘ Gun moaned when he felt Off’s hard on. Off chuckle staring at Gun.

‘ I just noticed you… randomly start calling me sir at moments like this ‘

Gun shrugged grinning ‘ can’t help it, your body react diffently now when I’m calling you that. Dirty dirty ‘ he teased lightly grazing his thighs to Off’s turned on muscle.

Off groaned ‘ d-don’t do that! you might regret it if you...keep doing that ‘

Gun continued to tease before whispering to his ear ‘ try me ‘

Off grin back this time around despite both of his ears burning red,

‘ Oho, just awhile back you were nervous and now… you’ve turn into someone braver ‘

The little guy shrug playing with Off’s hair ‘ what should I do, you look really handsome in my eyes right at this very moment ‘ Off moaned when Gun shower his neck with kisses, he leaned down returning the kisses to the latter’s neck, and his misfortunate saga continues, when he was about to open Gun’s button up shirt….

*knock knock*

‘ ADOPTED! WHERE IS MY CUTE BROTHER IN LAW!? ‘

‘ Gun I baked your favorite for your anniversary! ‘

Gun and Off exchange looks, sighing, laughing at each when they commented at the same time,

_‘ at least, they learned their lesson not to enter someone’s room without knocking. ‘_

_‘ at least, we know how to lock doors before going at it ‘_

* * *

**-OFFGUN’S WEDDING-**

**@EVERYDAY LOVE digital art museum**

‘ Huhuhu! Adopted is really finally getting married! ‘

Gun giggles when Off was starting to be annoyed at how his pregnant sister Baifern keep on interrupting his vow to Gun, Baifern’s husband was politely bowing and signaling them to continue as he hug his crying pregnant wife.

Off lightly cough and say his vows while slipping their wedding bands in to Gun’s ring finger.

‘ Gun, my life before you was completely boring. I do the same routine every day, before you I don’t even bother what facial expressions I am making. But when you came to my life, every day I discover new sides of me, there was never a time that I find the day boring, I started looking at myself in the mirror doing crazy expressions. Checking if I’m still handsome and perfect to your eyes. *Gun mouthed _always rawr_ making Off chuckle* The beauty of art connected our hearts and souls, I still remember the first time my lips touched yours, the first time realizing I love you, the first time you yelling at me, the first time I started sketching you because I keep on thinking about you, missing you… every memories of us is engraved to my heart, mind and soul for the rest of our lives. Let’s continue annoying, respecting, supporting and loving one another, travel all around the world as much as we can, I’ll be with you discovering new knowledge, creating new dreams and achieving everything we both want in life. Entering your classroom by mistake will be my forever greatest favorite accident *chuckle* I love you my teacup pom. ‘

Gun scrunched his nose pretending to cringe at Off’s vow, when he was preparing for his vow he glanced at Tina and everyone started laughing when they saw Aom’s head being hidden inside her tuxedo coat.

‘ BABE!!!! I promise not to cry so let me out! ‘

‘ *chuckles* so…. Off, *Off smiled softly with teary-eyes making Gun smile wider* let me finish first before you can continue crying, I want you to know that the best me has his arms around you, with you I feel like I’m invincible, when you first met me I’m a burned out star in a galaxy and you light me up to keep shining once again, even brighter, it only took one sentence and you got me. _Art is the diverse interpretation of how humans see every bit of beauty, every bit of emotions_. I remember you telling that fateful day where you took a wrong turn, but I honestly think you just arrived to your right destination that day, because I was there. You may be carefully choosing most of your life for the right person you’ll be sharing your life with, yet you see, you recklessly fell for me, naturally. No love is easy, our journey may not be as patchy or rocky as others but ours was filled with patience, respect and discipline, * Off started covering his face crying making everyone emotional* a childish brat like me grow into an amazing artist with the help of your love’s guidance.. I vow to be with you exploring every hidden beauties, treasure of our world, bring you to different worlds, to continue making you shy whenever I start flirting and talking dirty, to laugh/cry with you, to fight you over trivial things then make up later, to kiss you now, later and every day, to love you limitless as broad as our dreams and future success, Bulldog * Gun laughed while Off rolled his eyes jokingly flaring his nostrils* we finally arrived at our final destination. I love you, everyday ‘

* * *

**\--Daily Life of Married OFFGUN-**

‘ Love, where’s my coffee? ‘

‘ *kiss* *kiss* you had enough coffee for the day Professor ‘ Gun scolded before casually laying his head comfortably to Off’s lap, Off kiss him on the lips again before he start encoding his student’s grades again. While Gun on the other hand is sketching his handsome husband as always, his favorite subject, he slightly move his model’s chin.

‘ Love I’m encoding my student’s grade ‘

‘ I know, I know just stay still in that angle , you look best at that ‘

Off removed his reading glass, smirking at his adorable husband.

‘ I know a better angle than this, wanna sketch that out? ‘

Gun burst out laughing, running away from Off, ‘ Ah! go back working you pervert man!!!! ‘

\--

' CUDDLEEEEE! ' Gun acted cutely the moment Off arrived home, 

' did you misbehave or something? ' Off asked suspiciously

' hehehe I--I fell asleep while cooking our dinner '

' WHAT?! '

Gun bow his head but peek over Off when the latter hugged him lovingly

' Good thing you are not hurt! this won't do I'll be the one in charge cooking from now on '

' I'm not sure about that ' Gun teased making Off touched his ears shyly

' err, ok we'll just eat outside if you are too tired or at least cook when I'm here to supervise you '

' hahaha *kiss* cute! Deal! cuddle timeeee! '

\--

Off slap Gun's hand lightly, ' you're gripping it too tightly, it will fall off if you keep doing that '

' Really? ' Glint of naughtiness appeared to Gun's eyes making Off laugh. 

' I know what you are thinking, t-that's a different case compared with us making vase '

' really now? when did you became a mind reader huh old man '

Off stood up murmuring making his way to the sink,

' when you have a husband that likes giving everything double meaning... you'll develop that ability ' 

' I heard that!!!! hahaha and it is you who loves giving double meaning to my words' 

\--

‘ stop putting words into Tina’s mouth ‘

‘ who’s on the phone? ‘ Off returned home from the academy asked after kissing Gun’s forehead.

‘ Aom ‘ Gun mouthed pulling Off’s tie giving him a smack on the lips making Off, embrace him.

‘ I’m telling you, you are overreacting. ‘ Gun arched his head giving access for his husband to kiss his neck,

‘ Gunnnnn! I really think she’s cheating on me, she’s pretty obvious when she is hiding something from me!!!! ‘ Aom yelled and continue ranting on the other line despite awareness that something unfair is happening on the other side of the phone now that Off is at home, Gun tried stopping himself from laughing when Off put the phone on a loud speaker so they can still hear Aom talking, grabbing the back of his neck Off pulled him into a deep kiss, Aom stay stilled for a couple minutes before bursting out,

‘ ARGH! I can still clearly hear you two kissing even though both of you are trying not to make a sound. Can you at least try considering my feelings here? ’

The married couple laugh but Gun laughed harder hitting his husband when the latter answered.

‘ Tina is planning to propose to you next week pretend to be shocked she’s not cheating Ok? Can we hang up now so I can continue make Gun feel my love please? ‘

\--

' stay still '

' I'm starting to get cold '

' just let me finish the shading ok? and I am cold too *bleh* so suck it up '

' Gun!!! ' Off whined like a child forgetting his age before he attacked Gun with kisses when he saw that Gun was bluffing he was done few minutes ago and was just enjoying Off's naked form on the couch. 

' come here and tell it to straight to my face about that sucking part! '

' HAHAHAHAHAHA! That is if you can keep up with me Oldie! ' 

\--

Off’s lips slightly parted when he saw Gun waiting outside his classroom, with their suitcase.

‘ ahm, what is the meaning of this? ‘

Gun grin raising their passport and two airplane tickets, wiggling his eyebrows he extended his hand to his husband, Off just chuckled reaching out to the latter’s hand, with them clasping their hands together they went running to the airport like young lovers running away from parents that are against to their love. 

\--

Off and Gun crossed path unexpectedly, Gun fell at their very first meeting with the handsome professor’s passion and love for arts, the passion that he once lost, Off fell in love along the way slowly but definitely in great depth. Gun pursued Off but never actually forced his feelings to him, he knows his boundary and respected the elder’s decision. Off knew he’s in love and his love will be easily accepted if he just say so but the latter never pushed it through despite knowing his upper hand, he believe love is sweeter at the end if only he waits a little bit longer despite the risk and possibilities of him restricting himself. Gun waited patiently until Off accepted his feelings fully as well as Off waiting until the gap between them as student and teacher vanish. Both supported each other’s dreams, art connecting them from the beginning made their every day colorful. Day by day their love is only getting stronger and steadier. Their love story and marriage maybe boring to some, no toxic exes, no exaggerated jealousy, possessiveness issues, no obsessive reflex, but that’s what made their love story sweeter, no matter how deep their love is for one another, they still see each other as humans, not an object, they are still each other’s own being, they value each other as much as they value themselves. Humility, Fidelity, Friendship, Art, Love/Affection, Patience, Passion, Communication and Respect are the foundations of their relationship with Art and Love in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying and I hope everyone had fun reading their love story!  
> Wishing you all a happy and healthy New Year! *flying kisses*

**Author's Note:**

> updates every MWF  
> dedicated to: @lolipufp  
> One of the winners in a small game I did in my twitter acct.  
> A student-teacher offgun au is her request other details in it will be revealed on the later chapters  
> Happy Reading! :)


End file.
